Feels like Teen Spirit
by MiumiGirl
Summary: AU :: The teenage years are always the shortest yet the most memorable and best years of a person's life. Watch as the PokeSpe gang try to make the best out of it even with the teenage romance and drama that comes along with it!
1. Boarding the SS Pacific

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I'm sure some readers of WttAoP must have been feeling sad that I took it down but rest assured, I plan on trying to make this story better. This is mostly because I didn't really plan the previous one through but this one, I spent time on. Hopefully, it will still please the previous and new readers to come in the future! ^^

This story is an AU (Alternative Universe) fic set in modern day so expect many references to whatever is in modern day. ^^ As well, I'll be adding some fun little notes about the characters and their "modern day" personalities lolol :)

_**Edit: For those who might have gotten two updated fics of this, my story keeps getting lost which is getting frustrating X(_

_**Edit (2): This couldn't wait but I have to say that none of this fic is influenced by Suite Life on Deck as the fic won't really revolve around a cruise ship (I prefer not even watching that show along with anything from "New" Disney as I'm more into the Classic age of Disney). If anything, I was influenced with the ship because I was typing this down while playing my SS game while facing trainers on the ship from Vermillion to Olivine lol :)_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot and any OCs I might add to help make the plot much more interesting.**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_**Boarding the S.S. Pacific**_

* * *

_**- Date: 08/10 (Tuesday)**_

_**Vermillion Docks (9:30am)**_

"Come on you guys!" A very excited and bubbly brunette exclaimed as she called out to her two best guy friends. The brunette, according to many of her admirers whether they be male or even female describe her as perfectly slim with bright, brilliant blue eyes that accompany her healthy chestnut brown hair. Many consider her as being ethereally beautiful, even to those that resent her special ability to attract the attention of any male she so desires.

"Blue!" One of her best guy friends called out in a weary voice, "W-Wait up!" The raven-haired male pleaded through his heavy pants as he and his best friend tried to catch up with the bubbly brunette. Focusing on the black-haired teen for a moment, he is considered as one of the "heartthrobs" of the academy that the he and his two friends were headed to. With his spiky yet somewhat messy black hair that accompanied his honest red eyes, it was no wonder why he has managed to attract the attention of even the hottest girls at the academy. As well, he stands pretty tall with a muscular but lean build which was another physical feature for the girls to go crazy for him.

The other guy that was way behind the two kept a look of annoyance at his hyper friend. He pinched the bridge between his eyes and released a sigh, "Pesky girl…" The spiky caramel-colored haired teenager muttered to himself as he kept up with his usual walking pace. Unlike the black-haired teen, the caramel haired teen usually captured the most attention from most of the girls in the academy. This pretty tall and muscular but lean teen attracted the most attention because of his guarded green eyes that well matched his caramel-colored hair and his aloof personality. All in all, he was regarded as one of the "heartthrobs" of the academy and very good-looking.

The brunette stood waiting with a pout on her face along with her arms crossed as she impatiently watched her two best guy friends catch up with her. The girl, Blue, tapped her navy blue uniform shoes on the ground as she watched the black-haired teen bend over to catch his breath, "Well, all we have to wait for is-"

"Save your energy, I'm here." The green-eyed teenager held up his hand up against her lips to prevent her from uttering another word, "And please keep your voice down. It's very annoying for you to keep shouting like that especially at the docks." He rolled his eyes at her, obviously vexed by her previous actions.

Blue simply grinned in response, "But Green, that's what makes me, me!" She stuck her tongue out at him with an accompanied wink.

The black haired teen chuckled, "She's right Green." He answered in agreement to Blue.

The spiky-haired teen, Green, shook his head, "Whatever you say Red…" He muttered to himself before he took notice of the incoming ship which was named on the side, "_S.S. Pacific_."

"Well, here's our ship!" Blue announced as she took both of the boys' wrists and dragged them on the ship, pushing past some of the other incoming passengers that were all heading to the same destination.

As the trio, mostly the brunette, pushed past the passengers, Red felt his body harshly push past a younger person who he could not help but notice the odd articles of clothing this younger teen was wearing. The blonde donned a large yellow long sleeve sweater that was on top of his white collared dress shirt. The young teenager wore faded black pants along with a large straw hat over his blonde hair. The one key appearance of the young teen that attracted the attention of Red was the soft, amber gaze that he held, though Red did not know why this would suddenly interest him.

"Oh…" The blonde teen softly spoke in a girly voice not meant for a young teen male. He spoke with a slight blush as to who was pushing him, "I-I'm sorry! I should be going on my way!" With that, the blonde pushed past the trio quickly.

Red, the raven-haired teen, blinked several times in confusion, '_What was that about?_' He wondered to himself as he still wondered why he would have that young boy's eyes still piercing into his thoughts.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Sky Deck (10:24 am)**_

"Ah! The cool and crisp sea breeze can make you feel at ease, right?" Blue smiled towards the two boys. She was wearing her simple blue two piece bikini though she wore a white tie-up skirt over her waist. The top part of her bikini did no justice to hide her cleavage which caught most of the males' attention on the Sky Deck. However, Blue paid no attention to the other males and only focused on her two best guy friends. She noticed that they were not as happy and excited as she was. She frowned at this, "What's wrong with you two?" The brunette questioned as she sat herself on one of the beach chairs on the sky deck.

Leaning against the railing of the sky deck, Green crossed his arms and kept a steady gaze towards his blue-eyed companion, "I don't get what you see in ship travel." He answered in a vexed tone, "Every year you get so excited over ship travels that it has become very annoying." Honestly, Green did not why she was like this and he was speaking the complete truth, especially the '_annoying_' part.

It was Blue's turn to roll her eyes at him, "It's not the ship travels that get me so excited." She answered in a tone stating that Green had just made a fool out of himself, "The real reason is…" Her soft, pink lips curved into a mischievous smirk while her brilliant blue eyes shifted to familiar figures that were just entering the S.S. Pacific in the Johto region.

"Ah yes!" Red gleefully grinned, "Reunion time!" he finished for Blue before he ran to the inside of the massive ship.

Blue gave Green a sly look, "Sheesh and I thought you were the smart one here." With that, she got up from her seat while her back was turned to her aloof companion. Her smirk stayed on her face as she turned her towards his direction, "I see you enjoy my back view." She shot him her signature flirtatious face that instantly got any guy she so desired as she started to unravel her white tie-up skirt.

"It won't work on me." Green simply replied.

Well… _almost_ any guy.

The spiky-haired teen walked up to the towel rack and grabbed a fresh one. He approached Blue and dropped the towel on her head, "Cover your body up." Green ordered as he watched her quickly removing the towel on her head.

"Why?" Blue playfully replied, "Did you get too hard just seeing my body like this?" She closed the space between them while enjoying the discomfort that Green was displaying on his face.

It was always like this with Blue and Green. From those first few years that Blue knew him, she should have figured that Green would be used to all of her tricks. He was though some of them he felt uncomfortable especially because he would not deny the fact that the brunette was indeed what others make of her physical appearance: perfectly slim and ethereally beautiful. When it came down to her personality though, Green just could not comprehend why many guys find it so… appealing.

Green frowned as he felt the girl's fingers crawl onto his chest. He swiftly grabbed her wrists and stared into her brilliant blue eyes with his aloof green eyes. The spiky-haired teen was about to speak though he was cut off by a very familiar and usually over protective voice whenever it concerned Blue, "What is this?" The voice sounded very shocked and disgusted at the sight.

The male that was heading over to the two teens was accompanied by two other friends who followed right behind him. This teen sported long red hair that passed about four inches from his shoulders. One part of his hair that made him pretty noticeable was the notch of hair standing up that he could not keep down ever since he reached the age of sixteen. Like Green and Red, he was considered as another one of those "heartthrobs" of the academy, especially because most of the girls his age and younger swoon over his mysterious silver-colored eyes.

The caramel hair-colored teen immediately released Blue as he brought his eyes to the red-haired teen with a monotonous look on his face, "Ah Silver!" Blue giggled as she brought her gaze away from Green and towards the red-head who she called as her own little brother. She clapped her hands together as she approached the younger teen, "Don't worry, Green didn't do anything I didn't want him to do." She grinned before turning her head to Green, shooting him a mischievous look on her face.

Green immediately scowled and turned his head away from Blue's mischievous grin as he fought off the light blush on his cheeks. He muttered something to himself before he walked passed Blue, Silver and his other two friends that entered the ship with him.

One of the teens that Green passed was entirely different, more like opposites, to the red-haired teen. He sported black, messy hair with messy bangs that was parted to the left side of his face that fell over his smoldering golden-colored eyes. Unlike Silver, this boy was much more talkative and quite the womanizer. He was another one of those "heartthrobs" of the school and basically flirted with anyone he deemed as cute or hot. Even though he may be popular with the ladies at the academy, he was often considered as a jerk at times which was why he has the largest record of short-lived relationships and even on-and-off relationships.

The other teen that Green passed he could tolerate. This girl may not be as popular as Blue was in regards to attracting ninety percent of the male population of the academy but she was very popular when it came to sports, academics, and… just about everything that made her the perfect student. Many of her fellow classmates wonder about her dark blue hair and if it is natural or just dyed dark blue as she usually wears it in pigtails. The one factor that makes many of the teenagers at the academy notice her is the fact that she is the only daughter of a very famous celebrity. Aside from that, she is still considered as a pretty decent looking girl especially with her legs, her intriguing crystal-blue colored eyes, and signature hips that can catch the eye of any male, whether they are pigs or honest men.

"Where's Red?" The blue-haired girl asked as she moved her head around to try and find the black-haired teenager.

Blue pursed her lips together before answering her female companion, "He tried looking for you three when I got excited over a reunion with everyone else." She shrugged before took Silver by his wrist and brought him over to the beach chairs to talk.

The golden eyed teen crossed his arms then brought his gaze to the blue-haired girl, "We could always look for him." He suggested then the two proceeded on their little mission to find their older friend, Red.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Lobby (10:44 am)**_

'_I've been searching for them for twenty or so minutes and I can't find them…_' Red frowned as he stared at the clock in the lobby with no lucky. He crossed his arms and sat on one of the mahogany-colored couches to rest his tired legs. He bent his head over and closed his eyes to concentrate on where those three could be.

"Hey! Watch it!" Red immediately brought his head up to see that same blonde teenage boy that he accidentally bumped into. The raven-haired teen got up from his seat when he saw Sabrina, a girl who was in the same grade as he was, shove the young blonde teen on the ground with a pissed expression on her face, "You deserved that for getting in my way you little runt." She sneered and glared at the blonde with her menacing red eyes.

"Sabrina." Red called out her name as he immediately matched her glare, "Why don't you just leave this guy alone? He didn't do anything that's worth a fight over." He spoke in a harsh tone as he got on his knees to help the blonde teen up.

Sabrina crossed her arms and said nothing. She immediately stormed to the elevators located in the lobby and left with her still pissed expression. The blonde teen stared at Red and immediately his eyes widened at the closeness of Red's face, "Uh… I-I'm sorry for the trouble but I'm not worth the trouble." The blonde immediately got up and waved his hands in front of his body.

Red gave him a friendly grin, "Don't worry about it. I bet if your friends were here, they would have saved you from Sabrina the Witch." He chuckled at the little nickname that he and Blue thought up for her when she was on her period… PMSing.

The blonde frowned and narrowed his soft amber eyes away from Red's friendly red ones, "Well…" He started, "I don't have any friends actually." Red stared at him in disbelief, "In fact, this is my first time attending the school in the Pacifica Region." He stated with a cross of his arms and a nod of his head, "Though I ought to say that it was nice meeting you." He softly smiled which made Red think for a second that this boy could actually be a… girl?

Immediately after the blonde teen tried to dismiss himself, Red grabbed his wrist, "I think we should be friends, what do you say to that?" He asked with his signature friendly grin.

The blonde slightly frowned as he shifted his amber eyes to the ground, "Well…" He spoke in a very unsure tone.

"Nonsense! I'm sure my friends will accept you!" With that, Red dragged the blonde teenager to the elevators and pressed the buttons to head up to the Sky Deck.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Sky Deck (11:15 am)**_

By the time that both Red and the blonde teenager reached the Sky Deck, Red could see that the whole group had finally reunited once more. Everyone turned their eyes to see their raven-haired companion with another teenager that they have never seen before. Red walked down the steps with the blonde's wrist still in his hands, "Hey guys, I just met a new friend in the lobby." Red grinned, "I had to save him from Sabrina the Witch." He explained, "Then he told me that he didn't have any friends so here he is." He finished.

"Um… he just sort of dragged me here." The blonde chuckled nervously with a forced grin on his face.

Immediately, both Green and Silver raised their eyebrows to the sound of the blonde's voice and wondered if there was something about "his" physical appearance that was throwing everyone off. It mostly made Silver question "his" gender especially because that blonde's face seems… awfully familiar from his hometown in Viridian City.

"Ooh! And he's a cutie pie!" Blue giggled as she approached the blonde teen, "What's your name? I don't think you told us." She asked as she pursed her lips together.

The blonde nodded and hesitated a little before he spoke his name, "My name is Yellow. Yellow de Viridian Grove." He answered with a nod.

"Yellow huh?" Blue asked as she examined the blonde's face suspiciously. She grinned, "Well, Yellow, welcome. My name is Blue Rosewood," The blue-eyed teen quickly shook his hand, "Hmm… we need to do something to you before you can formally join our group." She chuckled mischievously while eyeing the straw hat he seemed to love having on.

One of the teenagers approached Yellow with a curious look in his ruby-colored eyes. This teen was not like most males in the academy. Many of the fellow students at the academy have wondered if he was a homosexual or even bisexual to which he simply tells them that he is as straight as his golden-eyed friend though not as extreme when it comes to making advances on the opposite gender. He was not really considered to be a "heartthrob" like his older male friends but if anything, many girls admired his gracefulness when it came to the arts, especially in acting and fashion. Most of the girls love talking to him when it comes to grooming especially since he was nominated and voted for "Best Hair" in his class.

"So Yellow…" The ruby-eyed teen started, "What is with that sweater?" He asked in pure disgust, "I mean, no offense but…" In a swift motion, he took out his glasses and examined the blonde's outfit, "That sweater so does not match those faded black jeans. I hate to tell you this as well but ugh! That white collar dress shirt under that hideous sweater, so last season!" He released an over exaggerated sigh, "If you're going to be with us, then I have to make sure that you at least match in clothes." With that, he started to reach for the baggy sweater but Yellow quickly swatted his hands away from him.

"I'm sorry but please don't." Yellow asked with teary eyes, "Someone very important to me gave this sweater to me and I would like to ask that you don't force it off of me and leave bad marks on it." With that said, the ruby-eyed teen was taken aback at the boy's tone and then it suddenly dawned onto him about who this person could truly be.

"So sorry for his girly behavior Yellow." Yellow turned his head to see who draped their arm around his shoulder. It was a girl who appeared to be probably the same age or younger than the ruby-eyed teen. She was wearing a sapphire blue bandana over her caramel brown colored hair which was worn in a unique pigtail style. She had bangs that swept over her fierce yet friendly sapphire blue eyes. The girl's smile showed off her signature sharp canines. Her body was slim yet a perfect muscular shape for girls. Even though this girl may have almost the same physicality as Blue, she did not have that same hour glass figure, "Oh and my name is Sapphire Birch. Do you play any sports?" She grinned, showing off her canines once more.

The ruby-eyed teen started to fume, "It's not called being girly! It's just me showing off my "feminine" side though you wouldn't know since you don't have one you wild beast." He darkly chuckled as he placed his fists on the sides of his hip while looking down on the girl.

"Wild beast?" Sapphire growled threateningly as she immediately left Yellow's side, "I'll show you wild ya prissy boy!" With that, she quickly tackled the fashion-obsessed lad to the wooden floors of the Sky Deck.

"You're getting my clothes filthy!" The raven-haired teen complained as he easily pushed the girl off of him while he examined little specks of dirt and dust on his articles of clothing.

The blue-haired girl disapprovingly shook her head, "If Ruby wants to stop getting his clothes dirty, he needs to learn when not to provoke Sapphire into a fight…" She muttered to herself.

"Aw but that's not fun Crys!" The golden-eyed teen replied in a childish whine, "It's just too much fun to see them flirt like this." He widely grinned.

Sapphire and Ruby immediately turned to their older friend and growled, "We're not flirting!" They spat in response to the golden-eyed teen's comment.

Blue chuckled at this, "Of course you're not." She slyly spoke, "However, I think Gold and I can see what flirting is and that, my youngsters, is true flirting." She pointed out.

"She's right." A midget with long blonde hair commented as he watched Ruby and Sapphire constantly deny Blue with his deep emerald gaze. He was often considered as one that was not appealing to look at mostly because of his size and his enormous eyebrows. Nonetheless, he still has had some girls interested in him though not in his looks but in his fun filled personality that only a few non-shallow girls can see, "Right Wally?" He mischievously grinned at a pale teen that appeared to be at the same age as Ruby.

This teen was adored by many of the girls his age and younger. This was because he was genuinely kind to many of the girls which was rarely seen in most of the male teenagers that attended the academy. He had a unique green hair color that attracted many females plus his light-hearted emerald gaze which only enhanced his looks. Most girls would deem him to be "cute" though he was not like his older male companions who were considered as "heartthrobs".

"I'm just going to stay out of this one." Wally chuckled nervously as he made his way to Yellow, "Hey there, I'm Wally Forest." He greeted, "It's great to have another friend in our group." He shook his hand then softly gasped as he felt Yellow's hand, '_That's… weird…_' Wally thought to himself as Yellow giggled to his little introduction.

"Wally? Why are you looking at Yellow like that?" Red asked as he furrowed his brows at him.

Wally tore apart from his thoughts before smiling at his senior friend, "It's nothing. I was just curious on what Blue plans to do with him." He answered before walking to the bar and sitting on a stool next to Green.

Blue winked at the green-haired teen, "Ah-ah-ah! That's for later Wally." She giggled and placed a finger on her lips to emphasize a 'shush' sign, "Well, I'll introduce you to the rest if Red does not mind." Red shrugged and let the blue-eyed beauty whisk Yellow away to introduce everyone to.

While this was happening, Silver and Ruby walked up to Green and Wally, "I'm starting to think that Yellow is actually a-" Ruby started but was cut off by Wally.

"Not right now." The emerald-eyed teen hinted, "If Yellow is what we really think, then we should let "him" tell us that." Wally suggested as he watched Blue introduce Yellow to Gold and Crystal.

Green nodded in agreement, "Red is not really a perceptive guy so I'm not surprised if he won't figure it out." He pointed out, "I think Yellow does not want anyone know." He stated.

"You may be right." Silver turned his head to look at Yellow, "Yellow would have corrected Red a long time ago. We'll just wait to see what will happen." He shrugged before the four teenagers turned around to order some delicious smoothies.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Boys' Corridor (8:30 pm)**_

"Well, it sure has been a fun day, huh Yellow?" Red grinned as the boys walked down their corridor on the second floor of the cruise liner ship.

Yellow giggled in response to which Red found weird but shrugged it off, "Yeah, it has." He nodded though he started to show subtle signs of discomfort as they neared his room and whoever his room partner will be for just this night.

Gold grinned as he wrapped his arm around Yellow's shoulders, "Straw Hat Guy knows how to have some fun!" He commented in a very loud voice.

"Give that back Pearl!" A voice called from down the corridors.

"What was that?" Emerald asked out loud to which no one could answer but wear confused and curious looks.

"No way Dia!" A hyper voice replied to the seemingly slower voice. The hyper voice was getting louder and louder, "You have to catch me if you want to-" The owner of the active voice accidentally crashed into the group of guys and landed right on top of Yellow, "Oh man… that hurts…" The blonde with orange-colored eyes groaned before looking down on the person he just crashed into, "Aw man, I'm sorry man!" With that, the young blonde teen jumped backwards and off of Yellow.

This young teen sported a unique spiky-type of hair style that suited his quirky nature. His blonde hair blended well with his fiery orange-colored eyes. He was pretty lean with some muscles developing in some parts of his body. Overall, he appeared to be a new comer to the academy as well though the way he was acting, he appeared to be a freshman.

"Pearl?" The slow voice from earlier called out. The voice got louder and soon, the owner of the voice appeared before the group of boys, "Oh, I'm sorry." He chuckled, "He's just a little too hyper at times so I hope you don't mind us." He nodded his head. Once he opened his eyes, it revealed perceptive dark blue eyes that matched his extremely dark blue hair. He was the same height as his friend and his body was the same as his friend albeit a little less muscular.

Yellow was the first to speak, "Ah, it's no problem." He responded in his unusually high voice, "You were just playing right? I'm sure you did not mean anything by it." He lightly chuckled which could be mistaken as a girly giggle.

The blonde teen called Pearl grinned and quickly pulled his friend's arm, "C'mon Dia! We have to get back to our room!" He announced, "Sorry again!" He called as he dragged his friend down the corridor.

As the duo left, the dark-blue eyed kid called Dia kept a monotonous expression on his face, '_That guy… wait, do they know if that person is really…?_' He wondered to himself as he was being dragged down the corridors by his best friend.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Gold and Yellow's Room (8:45 pm)**_

"See you guys tomorrow!" Gold grinned outside the door after Yellow went into the bathroom. The happy-go-lucky teenager slammed the door after himself before he realized that he had to go use the bathroom, "Oh man…" He groaned as he clamped his legs together, "Yellow!" He called out, "Are you done in there?" He cried out as he started to lose his patience.

Yellow frowned inside the bathroom, "Not yet!" He answered back in an unusually high pitch voice that could make one think it was a girl's voice, "Please wait!" He pleaded, still using the bathroom with no signs of leaving at any moment.

Gold shut his eyes quickly, "Hey Yellow! Is there a girl with you in there?" He asked as he tried to distract himself from his need to use the bathroom.

"W-Why would you think th-that?" With that answer, the raven-haired teen wondered why Yellow would stutter and why his voice sounded more and more like a girl's.

As the sink in the bathroom ran, Gold shook his head, "That's it! I'm going in there!" He growled as he rammed himself against the door, forcing it open. As he did, he heard a gasp that he would have said belonged to a girl. His golden eyes opened up to see something… very shocking.

The boy before him… no wait, scratch that, the _girl_ before him was indeed Yellow though he took a long time to grasp the fact that this blonde teenager was a girl! Gold could see that Yellow was trying to fit her long and admittedly beautiful blonde hair into a black stocking cap. He could also see that she was in black, form fitting bike shorts with her unbuttoned white colored dress shirt that revealed her cute, yes cute, frilly yellow bra. In addition, he could not help but smack himself mentally as he did not notice her cute face and cute-sounding voice when she was disguised as a male teen!

"G-Gold!" Yellow gasped in shock as he, or rather she looked down at the golden-eyed teen, "I-I… er, I-I mean, um…" She was completely flustered by what had happened just now, "This… I can explain!" She managed to spit out before she watched him get up.

Gold could only stare at her before he mischievously grinned, "Well, I don't want to switch room partners now." He commented which caused Yellow's face to change into a delicious shade of red, "Ah, don't worry. I won't do anything to you that may cause you to get uncomfortable but… if you would not mind for me to entertain you being that I'm a guy and you're a very cute girl…" He grinned.

Yellow immediately frowned before she pushed the flirtatious teen away from her, "Please let me change!" She demanded, still obviously flustered, "I'll explain everything once I'm done!" She stated as she forcefully pushed Gold out of the bathroom.

As Gold stared at the closed bathroom door, he realized something, "Hey wait! I still need to use the bathroom!" He exclaimed as he pounded on the door.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Blue and Crystal's Room (9:10 pm)**_

"So, what do you think of the new guy?" Crystal asked her blue-eyed friend as she came out of the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel, and her pajamas that consisted of the following: a simple pink shirt that revealed her belly button and a pair of yellow and black short shorts.

Blue had her healthy chestnut brown hair lightly tied which complimented her seductive, blue lingerie baby doll pajamas. The soft mesh would only make any guy, if they saw Blue in this, wish that she was theirs for their own perverted pleasures. Under the light blue mesh she wore a dark blue pair of silk panties that she deemed very comfortable when asked by her girl friends.

The older teen turned around with a small and knowing smirk, "Guy?" Crystal raised an eyebrow at Blue's suspicious question, "Are you serious Crys?" Blue asked in much disbelief, "I'm sure most of the guys by now have figured out that Yellow is a girl. I mean, the way Yellow talks and giggles at almost everything that any of us say!" She pointed out with much exaggeration.

Crystal pursed her lips as she rubbed her chin, "Now that you say that…" After some thinking, the blue-haired teen slapped her forehead, "Ah! You're right Blue, but…" Blue raised her eyebrows, "If Yellow is a girl, then why do you think she is not saying anything about it?" She asked suspiciously.

Blue shrugged in response, "If she wants to keep it a secret then we'll keep it a secret for her sake." She stated, "Besides, I think it'll be interesting to see how far she can keep her gender a secret from the others, especially Red." She giggled in much excitement.

'_That Blue…_' Crystal sighed though she was glad to see that Blue was being considerate of Yellow.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Gold and Yellow's Room (9:20 pm) **_

"So you're a girl." Gold stated as he stared at the female teen across from him on the other bed.

Yellow nodded her head, still flustered and embarrassed that he found out the rather interesting way, "Yes." She softly spoke as she kept her eyes off of him and focused on the table lamp between the two beds.

Gold gave the blonde girl a curious stare, "Then why didn't you tell anyone else that you're a girl?" He asked her as he furrowed his brows.

"Because… when I applied for Pacifica Academy, they told me that there was no more room for anymore girls." Gold quickly frowned at this, "I really wanted to go to this academy because… well, there's this really close friend of mine that I see as my older brother whom I rarely get to see. I wanted to see him again. He attends a college in the Pacifica Region. So, I applied as a male and they accepted me." Yellow answered him while she started to remember the face of her beloved family member. She brought her soft amber eyes up to his golden ones, "So, I beg you, please do not reveal my gender to everyone else. I'll surely get kicked out." She pleaded.

The golden eyed flirter pursed his lips before grinning, "Hey, don't worry. I'm not going to spread your secret around but I'm sure Silv and Green might be suspicious about it because they have those perceptive eye powers." He warned her but light-heartedly, "Besides, I'm sure your close friend wants to see you too." He nodded his head then shot her a mischievous grin, "Also, if I rat you out, then I might not have such a cute girl as my room mate at the academy." He pointed out.

Yellow immediately blushed before she quickly got inside the bed covers, "Well, I'll certainly tell you this, if you're going to be my room mate, I certainly won't have you doing any… er, guy things to me." With that, she turned her body away from him in her bed after she turned off the lights in the room.

Gold smirked at her response before he, too, got under his bed covers, '_I wonder how long she'll be able to keep her gender a secret…_' He slightly frowned, '_I'm sure everyone would hate to see her kicked out even if we only got to hang out with her for one day…_' He worriedly thought, '_She sure is a damn cutie though… I wonder…_' With those thoughts in his mind, he slowly entered into his sleep.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_So, I hope many of you have enjoyed it and will give this a second chance. ^^_

_Just for a heads up on the rating, I've decided to make it "M" for mostly sexual references, some steamy limes, drugs and other mature stuff though I assure you that most of this will occur much later ^^ (I'm not sure about any lemons but there will be some heads up on it)_

_I've decided for this story, the main characters will be our favorite PokeSpe dex holders! There will be many different subplots focusing around them so I hope you won't mind the spotlight shifting around... a lot ^^_

_Now, I will say that I'm adding a new region which is heavily influenced on the Pacific Ocean so I hope you readers will notice that :) As well, in regards to the school or the academy, the ship is taking them there which takes a day by ship to reach the real destination just to clear any confusion ^^_

_As for the shipping... it's a secret ;D So I hope many of you will try to guess who is going to end up with who lol_

_Remember that I value all reviews, even anonymous ones since I know nowadays many are just too busy or lazy (like me lolz) to login ^^_

_Laterz :3 3333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


	2. The Devil's Exposé on the Waves

**Author's Notes:** Eeek! I'm sooo sorry for updating sooo late! But I'm trying my hardest for you guys! It's just college crap started since I'm a high school senior XP It's been stressful plus I do have a life (maybe too much of it ;P) Though I hope you guys understand! I'm also hoping that I can update more often since you guys deserve it! Also, disclaimers will always be at the beginning of my stories so that I won't have to constantly type it (or copy and paste it ;D)

* * *

_Chapter Two_

**_The Devil's Exposé on the Waves_**

_**

* * *

**__**  
- Date: 08/11 (Wednesday)**_

_**S.S. Pacific, Lady Berlitz and Sapphire's Room (7:30 am)**_

_**

* * *

**_

Asleep on top of one of the beds in the sleeping cabin was the sleeping form of the wild child known as Sapphire Birch. The young teenager kept tossing and turning, obviously disturbed by what her subconscious is cooking up. The girl started muttering some words that could not be understood by the person whom she was sharing her room with.

The other girl was completely awake though she could not help but stare at Sapphire's sleeping form. It was just completely… appalling. This girl, the one staring at Sapphire, had been brought up in the upper class society. She did not know how this girl… this atrocious mess of a girl could sleep like… like… like that! This noble half French girl wanted nothing more than to just approach Sapphire and try her best to put her in the proper position of sleep.

It may sound all crazy and far-fetched but the way the noble girl was raised, she had to do everything in a proper and noble manner because of the family she hailed from. This navy blue-haired girl with steely gray eyes grew up in the noble class since childbirth. This girl had always wished to actually go to a school with other people instead of staying home, getting home schooled by private professors from big name colleges. After much pleading, her father agreed to let her travel to the Pacifica Region to attend Pacifica Academy on Sibutu Island, the second and smallest of the six large islands that make up the Pacifica Region.

After a hefty sigh, the noble girl did her best to ignore the loud and appalling snores from the sapphire-eyed roommate. She made her way to the bathroom. The girl closed the door behind her and started to remove her sleeping garment which was a simple pink, modest sleeping gown. As she did, the girl could not help but think back on her roommate's inappropriate sleep wear which consisted of a baby blue tank that exposed her small cleavage and bellybutton and a pair of baby blue short shorts.

'_I really hope that I don't get that… beast as my roommate at the academy…_' The girl thought before she pulled the shower curtains aside and entered the warm waters of her shower.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Gold and Yellow's Room (8:10 am)**_

"Ah, yes…" Gold murmured with a dirty grin accompanied with a drool, "I'd love to take all of you to S.I.N. It will be my pleasure to see all of you in your nightclub outfits…" He huskily spoke with a low chuckle. The golden-eyed teen was still sleeping while cuddling his pillow. A finger tapped his shoulder, "Oh, did I forget about you?" Gold asked, still in his sleep though the tapping continued until he fell out of his bed, "Ow! What was that-" He stopped when he looked up to see his roommate.

Yellow had on a curious face caused by Gold's movement and words in his bed. Officially revealed as a girl to Gold, she had her long blonde hair down which was revealed to be messy once she took it out of her black stocking cap. She was still her sleeping garments on which was a large, baggy tan-colored shirt over her black, form fitting bike shorts. In Gold's view, he thought that she looked amazingly cute and he wondered why she could not just reveal her gender already so that he could see her more as a girl instead of a boy.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Gold immediately stood up to greet his roommate, "Ah Yellow!" He grinned, "Well, it's not every morning that I get to wake up to a cute girl like yourself." He flirtatiously commented.

The blonde girl lightly blushed, "Ok, um, thank you?" She honestly did not know how to respond to something like that, "Anyways, I was just wondering, um, do you think that you could… um…" Yellow shifted her eyes away from him, obviously embarrassed to ask something from him.

"Yes!" Gold immediately answered, assuming that she was trying to ask him out on a secretive date.

"Oh, so you don't mind giving me lessons on being more like a guy?" Yellow asked innocently.

That was… unexpected. The taller teen released a disappointing sigh before he smiled, "I guess I don't mind." He answered her, '_Though I would like to take you out…_' Gold groaned in deep disappointment, "Why would you ask though?" He asked curiously.

Yellow sat down and scratched her head, "Well, I think, like you said last night, that there might be some people in the group that might have already suspected I am a girl. I don't want to be too obvious." She answered with a simple nod.

Gold slyly grinned, "Ok then." He cracked his knuckles and his neck, "I guess guy training has started! Now, you will have to address me as 'master' for authority as I teach you the fine arts of being a guy." Yellow nodded determinately, "Heed my words, being a guy is harder than what girls make us out to be. It takes years for a boy to become a real guy. Are you up for it?" He haughtily asked.

The blonde girl quickly nodded, "Yes, Master Gold!" She saluted him.

'_She actually called me 'master'!_' Gold crossed his arms and proudly smiled before he and Yellow heard a couple of knocks on the door.

"Hey Gold! Are you awake or do we have to drag your lazy ass out of the bed?" Crap! It's the other guys! Yellow and Gold looked at each other in a panic especially because Yellow was not trying to hide the fact that she was girl! It did not help that her baggy shirt would at times show off her nice curves while it also revealed her nice, obvious girl legs.

The raven-haired teen quickly pushed Yellow into the bathroom with Yellow's boy clothes, "Ah! Yes I'm awake!" He called out as he quickly closed the door behind him.

In no time, the other guys quickly made their way into the room. Silver, Gold's red-haired best friend, stared at Gold suspiciously as he bent down to something that caught his eye, "Um… Gold?" Gold quickly tensed, "What is this doing here?" Silver asked as he held up a really cute frilly pink bra in his hands.

"Gold you dog you!" Emerald immediately grinned, "What cute girl did you snag last night?" He chuckled.

"Where's Yellow?" Green asked as he searched the room with his very sharp green eyes.

Gold did not like the situation he was placed in right now. He bit his bottom lip before he thought up a quick fib, "Er, Yellow is in the bathroom! He's just changing into his clothes right now, _not showering_, because it's what gets us guys that manly odor!" He oddly spoke which caused Silver and Green's eyebrows to rise.

Yellow, who was in the bathroom, heard and immediately changed into her boy clothes. She slipped on her black shorts that were a little higher off her knees. Her eyes widened as she noticed that she dropped her bra when Gold pushed her in the bathroom. She knew Gold was directly outside her door so she slightly opened it, "Uh Gold? I need my bra." She whispered in a panicked voice.

"And that bra, well, it's Janine's bra!" Gold quickly lied as he snatched the feminine article of clothing out of Silver's hand, "Yeah, I forgot to give it back to her when we went out during the summer." He nodded his head as he put his hands behind his back, sneaking the bra to Yellow before the bathroom door slammed shut behind him.

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Why did you just slam that door?" He asked as his ruby-colored eyes searched Gold's face.

Fortunately for him, Red managed to save him, "Why don't we just give them some time to change? I mean, apparently Gold is waiting for Yellow to finish changing in the bathroom. Let's just wait outside. They will also need to pack too." He suggested to which everyone complied though Silver, Green, and Ruby grew increasingly suspicious.

Once all the guys were out, Gold released a heavy sigh and quickly opened the door to check on Yellow though he came in at the wrong time, "Eeeee!" Yellow squeaked when Gold came in and saw her in her pants and pink, frilly bra.

Immediately after the squeak, the guys came rushing back in, leaving Gold to slam the door, "What was that scream? Is there a girl in here?" Red asked as he searched the room.

Gold frowned before he told himself to suck it up, "I-I screamed…" He muttered loud enough for them to hear while his cheeks turned pink.

"Wait, you screamed?" Emerald asked in disbelief before he started laughing his gut out.

"I always knew Gold was a girl." Silver shrugged which got him a death glare from Gold.

"Is Yellow still in the bathroom?" Red wondered as he stared down at Gold, "And why haven't you changed?" He asked him suspiciously.

Gold frowned, "I will." He answered him, "And Yellow just takes a while to change." He commented before Red told everyone else to leave the room, '_Yellow owes me…_' The flirtatious teen thought with a moan before he left the front of the bathroom door to get dressed and packed.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Dining Hall (9:35 am)**_

Already in the dining hall of the S.S. Pacific, the girls were sitting in a large table as they were waiting for their male companions. Blue sat at one of the ends of the table which was usually her favorite spot. On her right side were Crystal, Sapphire, then a new girl that Sapphire brought along whom she claimed as her roommate. The brilliant blue-eyed teen wondered why to which the sapphire-eyed girl responded that the girl did not have any friends and was just a freshman.

Of course, this brought back memories to Blue when she first met Gold and Crystal through Silver and soon, after having Sapphire as a roommate from last year, Blue felt that it was just a cycle. So, after much talk with the navy blue-haired girl with steely gray eyes, Blue learned that they were to call her "Lady Berlitz" for the time being because she was raised as a young noble girl who only gave her first name to those she saw as worthy or real friends.

No duh, the so-called "Lady Berlitz" would not give out her first name to these three girls since she just met them. Sapphire found it quite snobbish of her and made a joke about her hooking up with one of their friends she deemed as being a "prissy little girl". Crystal, on the other hand, found the girl to be very tolerable, especially when it came down to knowledge and class.

Crystal was always seen as "Miss Proper" especially because the blue-haired teen wanted so much to depart from being too much like her celebrity mother. She and her mother were so different it compelled many people to wonder how those two are related. Many saw her mother as stunning while they saw her daughter as simple and dull. However, it did not stop people from trying to point out similarities between the two so much so that Crys wanted so much to become of her mother.

"Ah, and there are our lovely men~" Blue grinned, catching the attention of the girls at the table.

Sapphire frowned, "What took ya so long?" She complained, "We already ate breakfast without you guys cuz we got too hungry." She spoke in a tone that demanded the boys to explain their sluggish morning.

Yellow shifted her amber eyes to the ground, "Well, most of it is my fault." She spoke in a meek voice which immediately caught the attentive ears of Lady Berlitz, "I took too long changing into my clothes and after that, Gold helped me pack my suitcase." She tried her best to sound more… boyish but it failed miserably. It was a good thing that Red was the only one who could not detect any signs of her being a girl.

It was not long until Gold caught sight of the new girl at the table. He immediately grinned before he quickly approached her, "Hey there. I saw that you are new here and well, I just wanted to introduce myself to you. I'm Gold Kaya, a Junior of the academy." He took her hand in his and shook it gently, "And I just want to say that if you have any problems, especially girl problems, then I would be more than happy to-"

Immediately, Crystal pulled the flirtatious teen's ear while she wore a vexed expression on her face, "Enough Romeo. We don't need you to scare her off." She spoke in a sharp tone.

Silver released a small sigh, "Gold, can't you control your hormones for once?" Even though the red-head saw Gold as his best friend and a brother, he still felt that he, along with Crystal, must keep Gold's hormones in check. However, Silver knew that Gold was just functioning as every normal, average sixteen year old boy and even though the red-head found it annoying, he sometimes wished, secretly, that he could be that carefree though not as extreme as Gold.

In response to his two dearest friends, Gold shot them a small frown, "I can so control my hormones!" He retorted, "Why, I did so last night when-!" His golden eyes widened when he caught his almost slip up of him finding out about Yellow's true gender.

Gold's almost slip-up intrigued everyone else, albeit the new girl. The one who was the most intrigued was the brown-haired beauty of the group. She leaned herself forward on the table while placing her chin on top of her right hand, "Well, what ever do you mean Gold hun?" This definitely aroused Blue's high suspicions on Yellow being a true girl. Of course, it would only make sense seeing that Gold should have found out about Yellow's gender by now after being his or her roommate.

Once Blue asked her question, Gold quickly looked at Yellow and he could see that she was biting her bottom lip. Of course she had a right to feel nervous! He was just surprised that she was not glaring at him though Yellow is a kind-hearted girl. He had to come up with a lie quick otherwise… there goes Yellow and that would mean one less girl to date in the world.

Drawing in a deep breath, the raven-haired teen found a reasonable answer though it would get him humiliated to no end from Emerald and Blue, "I er…" Gold started as he felt his cheeks turn pink, "I was able to keep Jimmy down when I was reading my… my Maxim magazines!" He widely grinned, hoping that everyone who buy his little fake story.

In response, all of the girls, albeit Lady Berlitz and Yellow, and all the guys wore disgusted looks on their faces after hearing Gold's answer to Blue. Yellow just stared at Gold and tilted her head, "Who is 'Jimmy'?" She asked in a tone that said 'too-innocent-for-a-high-school-boy'.

Once hearing Yellow's sweet and high-pitched innocent voice, the blue-eyed beauty's face immediately changed from disgusted to interested and mischievous, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She giggled as she tried her best to hint out whom or what "Jimmy" is.

Silver immediately shot the brunette a disbelieving look, "Blue? How do you know something like that?" He asked in a rather panicked voice. He was always like this to Blue and not because he had a crush on her, though it is very likely, but it was because Silver and Blue both grew up in the same orphanage and shared a unique kindred bond. From this bond, they were both eventually adopted as siblings and the reason why the red-head did not accompany her on the boat was the fact that he decided to spend a fun week with his two best friends in the Johto region.

"Oh come on Silver…" Blue exaggerated a sigh before she continued, "We have all heard about Gold and Jimmy's little adventures. I'm not that much of an idiot to see who this "Jimmy" person is anyways." She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out to a rather embarrassed Gold.

While all this talk about "Jimmy" was going around, a large crash was heard from across the dining hall. Everyone, including the eleven teenagers, rapidly perked their heads to the source of the crash. The guys immediately recognized two of the five teenagers that caused the ruckus. Lady Berlitz could not help but draw her interest to what is going on even though she knows that it was improper for a lady, like herself, to pay attention to squabbles between the commoners.

The two teens that the guys, plus Yellow, recognized were the very two boys that accidentally crashed into their blonde friend. The blonde, Pearl, was on a knocked over table while the navy-blue haired boy, Diamond, was between his friend as a boy that appeared to be the same age as them. This boy was snarling with his lazy blue eyes and menacing scowl. He had a unique wind or gel swept black hair with two different hair color obviously dyed. He had in his hand a broken game controller.

Behind this obvious video game fanatic were two other teenagers with one who appeared the same age as him and the probably two years older than his companions. The one who was the same age as the snarling teen sat at her table with a gracious posture while trying her best to ignore the scene caused by her friend and the two other teens. However, her best failed as she would often sneak glances with her deep aquamarine eyes behind her wavy, caramel-colored hair.

The male beside her was watching with a deep interest at the ruckus while often watching over the lady next to him. He had gel backed hair with blonde and black hair. He kept pushing his glasses back up as they would sometimes slip down his nose. With his hazel eyes, he noticed the attention that his friend and the two teen best friends had attracted.

"You idiot! Why the hell would you do that?" The video game fanatic questioned as he dared to take another step towards the hyper blonde kid knocked against the table.

Diamond wore a pretty nervous look while he kept looking between the snarling teenager and his best friend, "Uh Thorton…" He started with a shaky grin, "Why don't we just settle this through a non-violent way?" He asked, hoping for a peaceful compromise.

However, his best friend was not on the same page, "No way Dia!" Pearl declared as he pushed himself off of the knocked over table, "He had it coming!" He growled as he bared his teeth at Thorton.

Yellow curiously watched, "I wonder what the commotion's all about…" She spoke her thoughts out loud.

Unlike the ten teenagers who watched intently on the commotion, Lady Berlitz kept her steely gray stare focused on the girl with the deep aquamarine eyes. She felt herself clench her hands though she knew she should not as it was not befitting for a lady. In truth, this navy-blue haired girl knew the gracious lady from across the room. If one were to say their last names, people would immediately think of their feuding families. It was basically a battle between the rich families.

After more shouts and pleads, Lady Berlitz gracefully got up from her seat. She started to make her way towards the five teenagers, much to the confusion of her ten teen companions. At once, the girl with deep aquamarine eyes perked her head up and in her eyes swirled bitterness only for the steel-gray eyed girl. Many people in the dining room immediately sensed the tension between the two noble girls.

"Ah~ Lady Berlitz…" The wavy-haired girl spoke first, quickly drawing everyone's attention, including Pearl, Thorton, and Diamond, from the commotion made, "I'd say that it's a real pleasure to meet you again but I can't when I have to divulge into a conversation with a low rate noble like yourself." She slyly smirked behind her caramel-colored curtains though she knew that the navy-blue haired girl could see it.

Keeping the same monotonous expression on her face, Lady Berlitz crossed her arms, "It's very nice to see you again Lady Caitlin." Immediately, the girl before Lady Berlitz scowled, "Oops, I did not mean to offend you by giving your first name to the people around us but I'm sure it is not of importance seeing that you and your family always come second before my family, especially _moi_~" She nodded her head before turning her attention to the older teen that accompanied Lady Caitlin, "Ah Darach~ Could you please inform me on the problem between those three?" She asked with much politeness.

Darach pushed his glasses once more before he released a sigh, mostly on the attitude between the two ladies, "Thorton was playing his little video game then this ruffian," He pointed his finger at the blonde kid, "started to tell him that he was playing the game wrong and tried to show him the right way by trying to pry the video game from Thorton's hands." He explained while everyone around them listened intently, "I'm sure you could see where this mess ended up." Darach finished.

Thorton frowned, "He owes me a new game system!" He declared with a stomp of his foot after he showed the broken device in his hand.

"I don't owe you anything you video game freak!" Pearl retorted as his best friend did his best to keep him back.

Back to the now nine teenagers, Crystal had her arms crossed while frowning at the situation, "We should really break it up right now before someone gets in trouble." She suggested but was completely ignored by Gold and most of the immature teens of the group.

"No way! This is too good to pass up!" Gold mischievously grinned.

"Well, I'll help you Crys." Yellow softly smiled before she took her hand so freely.

As Yellow and Crystal made their way towards the scene, Green watched the blonde with a suspicious look on his face, '_Yellow's definitely a girl…_' His eyes met Blue, '_She suspects it too…_' He released a sigh before making his way to the blue-eyed beauty, "What are you going to do about it?" He asked her in a quiet tone only meant for the brunette.

Blue kept a sly grin on her face, "Well, I want to see how long _he_ can keep it a secret." She answered with a giggle, "It looks like this will be fun entertainment!" She haughtily laughed.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered with a small frown on his face as he watched Yellow and Crys interact with the teens involved in the scene.

Once Crystal and Yellow made their way to the scene caused by the three teens, Diamond immediately perked his head to the blonde, "Ah! It's you again!" He grinned, "I guess me and my friend keep giving you bad impressions since we just keep getting into trouble whenever you see us." Dia let out a modest laugh which caused Yellow to respond with a girlish giggle.

Yellow kept most of her attention on Dia, "Is there anything we can do to help out?" She offered some of her help to the boy.

"That ruffian owes me a new video game system!" Thorton exclaimed, cutting off Diamond from answering the male-disguised teenager.

Pearl frowned and opened his mouth to retort but he was quickly cut off too but by Lady Berlitz, "I'll pay for his new video game system." The teenagers involved stared at Platinum incredulously while Lady Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want in return?" Pearl questioned her very suspiciously while everyone watching grew impatient to her answer.

Several seconds passed before she answered with a face of a true noble woman, "For you to pay off your debt by working as my personal servant." She nodded her head to which everyone, especially Pearl and Diamond, gave her weird looks. Of course, the navy-blue haired girl took notice of this before answering, carefully choosing her words, "Coming from a noble family, we are expected to have our own servants and I see this as a perfect opportunity for my very first servant." She explained in a noble tone that made most of the students roll their eyes at her "snobbish" attitude.

Lady Caitlin quickly released a haughty laugh, "Ah, Lady Berlitz…" She spoke in a false tone of humor, "You never cease to amaze me, especially when you try so hard to become a formal noblewoman before me. Of course, you have always lost to me and my family especially when it comes to nobility." She wore a sly grin while her eyes carefully watched her noble rival's reaction.

Instead of rage, Lady Berlitz only giggled, "You seem to have forgotten, Lady Caitlin, that my family leads the foreign language education business, beating your family by more than forty percent." She smiled though behind her façade, the lady could only feel the pride of her family name swell inside, "So I hope you can learn when to hold your tongue back when you know you have lost."

Soon the dining hall was filled with various sounds of 'oohs' and 'aahs' while there were several people imitating the sound of a candle that has been extinguished. It was only then that once the various noises were made by the students that one of the teachers on the boat came inside and managed to disperse the crowd. As the students were leaving, Lady Berlitz shot Lady Caitlin a boastful smirk.

'_Oooh!_' Lady Caitlin clenched her fists while she bit her bottom lip, keeping her deadly glare at her noble rival, '_What I would not give to-_' However, her thoughts were cut off short when she felt two warm fingers on her bottom lip.

Fighting a blush that dared to show on her face, Lady Caitlin saw that it was Pearl who had his fingers on her soft and pink lips. Realizing what had just happened; Pearl immediately released her lips and quickly turned away, "Sorry." He quickly apologized, daring not to look at her, "It's just, lip biting is a pet peeve of mine and it's a pretty bad habit." With his quick reason, the perky blonde boy quickly reunited with his best friend, who was conversing with the other young lady who saved his butt.

"M'Lady…" Lady Caitlin broke away from her little trance and turned her attention to Darach, "Are you alright?" He asked her with full concern.

With a puff of air, the young lady stood up, "I'm fine. For now, let's go and prepare our belongings for our departure." Lady Caitlin suggested to Darach and Thorton. As she started for her room, she could not help but look at the young blonde boy who started a fight with her video game nerd friend.

With the whole fiasco finished, Lady Berlitz approached Pearl in all of her gracious and elegant stature, "Thank you so much!" Pearl graciously spoke, "If there's anything, anything that I-"

Stopped short of his little gratitude speech, Pearl wondered why Lady Berlitz placed her pale and soft index finger on his lips to stop him from speaking anymore. He felt a light blush spread upon his cheeks, "Please do not let me reiterate to you." She released a small sigh and removed her index finger off of his lips, "I already announced you as my personal servant until you have paid off your debt." She answered in a snobbish yet noble tone.

Worry washed over Diamond as he quickly noticed the anger rushing through his best friend's veins. He knew what ticked Pearl off and boy… this lady was getting on his last nerve. Many things that Diamond did to tick Pearl off usually or almost always ticked his best friend but he knew that Pearl has grown to live with it. They are childhood friends after all.

Stepping into the little conversation, Diamond stood in, with his back turned, on his best friend and faced the young lady who wanted Pearl as her personal servant. It was then that he noticed _a lot_ about Lady Berlitz. Her serious and noble yet innocent and naïve platinum eyes that were piercing his dull and lazy dark blue eyes made his stomach twist in nervous knots. The way she stood… her stature and the elegance she exuded captured him fully. Her beautiful midnight blue hair… it reminded him of those delicious blueberries that he loves too much.

Quickly noticing those love-struck eyes, the brunette beauty of the group, Blue, could not help but wear a subtle smirk. Of course she would be the first to notice the way that Diamond kid stared at the young noble teenager. If all the new freshmen were this easy to figure out, then… this was going to be one fun year.

Diamond caught himself staring and immediately broke away from the trance Lady Berlitz managed to capture him in. He was glad that she either did not care or she was just too oblivious to the way he was staring at her. If she knew, there would be hell to pay.

"What is it that you need?" Lady Berlitz asked with a subtle tone of annoyance.

Without much thought, Diamond answered her, "Since Pearl is my best friend, I would like to help him pay off the debt faster by also working as your servant."

Pearl took a double look on his best friend after hearing his answer. Why would Diamond want to do that for him? Well obviously Diamond is his best friend but… usually Dia would find other solutions than think irrationally like right now.

Taking in Diamond's answer positively, Lady Berlitz slightly smiled before turning her back on the group, especially her two little servants, "Well, the more the better. I'll agree to it." She answered Diamond, "Now, in two hours, we will be docking on the island. I want you two to carry my baggage off the ship and help me unload it into my dorm room once we get there." The lady formally ordered, "_À bientôt_." With that, the young noble dismissed herself from the group.

A long calm ensued after her departure before Gold broke the silence with a loud whistle, "Whoa…" He simply spoke before continuing his comment, "Well, I think you two guys are going to have fun, acting like you're _her little bitches_." He widely grinned at the two boys before he got slapped in the head.

"Gold!" Crystal glared at him while rubbing her hand that she slapped Gold with, "Watch your language!" She warned him in a tone that even scared Silver whenever he got on her bad side.

As the two teens started to argue, Diamond could not help but think about his decision of being Lady Berlitz's servant. What caused him to make such an impulsive decision? He could not help but stare at her princess-like platinum eyes when he tried to think of a rational answer. Maybe… maybe she was a distraction… a bad distraction that led him from a reasonable solution… yet, why did he feel that deep down… this was a good answer despite being distracted like that…?

Soon enough during the little spat, Crystal pushed Gold – for whatever reason – though she never intended to hurt their other new friend, Yellow. At once, when Gold fell on Yellow, she groaned in obvious pain while she clutched the sides of her body. Everybody started to freak out when they saw blood dripping down her leg from under her pants.

"Yellow!" Red's eyes were filled with shock when he witnessed the amount of the blood that Yellow was losing. He wondered if Yellow was a frail boy due to the fact that the blonde was bleeding like crazy! Immediately running to Yellow's side, Red quickly pushed Gold off of the blonde and wrapped one of her arms around his neck and had her lean against his side, "I'll get you to the infirmary so hang on, Yellow." Red shot Yellow a friendly grin.

Upon noticing the sudden cramps Yellow had and the huge amounts of blood lost, Blue quickly ran up to Red with a mischievous grin on her face, "Red, I hope you don't mind but I think I know what's wrong with Yellow." She informed him quickly, "Let me take him to the infirmary. I also need to talk to him about some certain _things_." Without even hearing Red out, Blue swiftly took Yellow from Red's care.

As soon as they were leaving, Red released a small sigh, '_You'd better know what you're doing Blue…_' He thought as he watched the brunette take Yellow to the infirmary.

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Infirmary (11:05 am)**_

Once the two made it into the infirmary, Blue had Yellow sit on one of the patient beds since the infirmary attendant was out for a bit. Her bright blue eyes examined Yellow, which made her feel very uncomfortable. With a wide and mischievous grin, Blue sat herself right next to the blonde teenager, "So Yellow… what's up with the loss of blood?" She asked with a subtle tease in her voice, "Usually a girl loses this much when she's on her period but… you're not a girl, aren't you?" Blue chuckled as she eyed the already nervous teen.

Crap! Was Blue onto her? Was she really that obvious? No, that can't be it! She did so well hiding her gender from everyone else…! Or maybe she was indeed obvious and that she was blind to the fact that probably half of the group or more already knew that she was a girl! Of course… now everyone probably knows she's a girl because… oh, that was so embarrassing!

Yellow shifted on the bed uncomfortably when Blue questioned the blond of her real gender, and partially because of the blood seeping from between her legs. Bloody period! The girl did not know how to respond to the older teen mostly because… she was scared that since she did not tell them of her real gender, she would not accept her as a friend and think of her as one of those girls who does this only for the sexual pleasure.

"I think you already know the answer Blue…" Yellow whispered in a shaky voice.

Blue lifted one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows before she chuckled at the girl, "I knew it!" She laughed loudly, "Ah, and to think Red is now probably the only who does not know…" At the thought of Red, Blue felt the need to give the boy some help.

Yellow was taken aback at the response. She did not really expect this at all, "So you still want to be my friend? Even though I tried to trick all of you into thinking I was a guy?" She asked the older girl next to her with a nervous voice.

"Of course!" Blue haughtily laughed, "Although I may not know the reason why you would disguise yourself as a boy because I think you look really cute as yourself, I thought it was fun trying to see if you were really a boy or a girl. Then there's the fun of seeing how long you can keep it up. Though I'd have to say my fun is over since you know that I know that you're a girl." She explained while occasionally giving the younger girl mischievous looks, "Though… why do you want to hide your sex?" Blue asked in curiosity.

Immediately, a picture of _his_ face popped up in Yellow's mind. She managed to tell the brunette the same reason she explained to Gold the other night. Unlike Gold, Blue asked many other questions relating to this mystery man that Yellow wants – _needs_ – to see again. Some of these questions made Yellow blush though she was able to answer them.

"So you only like this guy as a friend, right?" Blue inquired with a fun smile.

Not wanting to get any further into the subject, Yellow nodded her head, "Yes, just as my older brother. He's five years older than me and for me, he's just too old for me to consider any other relationship than that." She answered Blue truthfully.

For now, Blue accepted her answers though she could not help but wonder who this guy Yellow wanted to see so badly was. Feeling some sticky liquid on her hand, Blue immediately stood up with a look of disgust on her face, "Yellow… I think you need to go into the bathroom now. I'll get you some clean underwear." She recommended though it was more of a demand. The senior girl took out a pad and a tampon, "Here, use either one but I recommend the tampon because it is so much more comfortable than this pad." She winked at the younger girl before she left the infirmary.

As Yellow entered the bathroom, she fought a slight blush that dared to appear on her face when she thought of _him_ again. As the boat neared for the island in the Pacifica Region, she had to wonder… was he on this boat?

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_So I hope you guys don't mind the late update and I hope to garner more readers and reviewers! _

_As well, I still love this story and I have a lot of plots planned so be prepared! Also I'll try my hardest to update like once a week hopefully :3_

_Please review because they do mean a lot! ^^_

_Laterz :3 3333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


	3. Titles and Princes

**Author's Notes:** Okay, before I go off on excuses, I would like to thank anybody who will keep reviewing even though I don't deserve it. I'm sorry for going away for so long but senior year has been stressful and personal business with my family got in the way of everything. However, I'd like to say some good news about this story. I promise I'm going to be updating on this a lot more. Please...

This chapter is also introducing the new BW characters and I also held off updating because of them b/c they are interesting, especially N.

* * *

_Chapter Three_

**_Titles and Princes_**

* * *

_**- Date: 08/11 (Wednesday)**_

_**S.S. Pacific, Sky Deck (11:35 am)**_

* * *

'_I like being up on the deck alone…_' A girl softly smiled to herself, '_Away from all drama queens and kings I had to work with over summer…_' She found herself frowning quickly but she released a small sigh to replace the frown with a weak smile.

She hated reminding herself that she had no real friends whenever she came back to the Pacifica Region for school. For one, she did not really have the time to make any type of good friends. It was really horrible to think about but she grew used to it. The "friends" she had were a group of girls her age whose parents support the BW Agency so she had to be nice to them otherwise there goes the funding.

Yes, the BW Agency. It was the biggest talent agency for miles or decades. Ever since this girl's parents passed away due to a car accident, she had to take charge. It was no surprise she managed to make it the best talent agency for both humans and animals. The girl could only remember about that very day when she had to become the president of the agency. She was only eight for crying out loud!

"Hey White!" The girl, White, turned around to see one of her "friends" approaching her, "What are you doing up here by yourself? You need to be down there at the dining hall with us! A fight just happened!" Misty grinned ecstatically, "Hey! You also need to remember to get my modeling career up and running!" She demanded her with a stern look.

White weakly smiled and gave her best fake laugh, "You know it." Those words managed to get Misty out of her hair for the mean time. She knew that Misty was pretty but not pretty enough to get her agency more in the limelight. It was a risky gamble taking in Elesa as a model but it worked out pretty well as she worked her butt off.

"Make sure they're just not empty words kay?" Misty rolled her eyes while she crossed her arms before leaving.

White absolutely abhorred the red-head. The brunette leaned against the railing while she relaxed herself against the morning ocean air. Why did she, Misty, have to have such powerful parents that could practically control her company? It really bothered her. She hated hanging out with her. If only that little red-head acted differently… no if she was brought up differently… maybe they would have been actual friends.

No, it was impossible for White. It was hard for her to make real friends and she saw this year as no different. Anyone who approached her only wanted her to make them uber famous. It bothered her and that was all that happened to her last year when she first came to the school.

"Did you hear…?" One of the girls passing by asked one of her friends.

"What?"

"The Prince of Pacifica is actually gonna attend our school this year!" She exclaimed excitedly.

White released a small sigh, '_A prince? I feel sorry for him…_' She thought as the girls kept going off about him, '_I hope he realizes that the girls only like him for his title. He may be good looking but without a title or something to give them, he's just nothing._' She frowned, knowing these thoughts related to herself, '_What am I thinking anyways? Whatever… I-_' White's grip on the railing slipped as she leaned to far forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

_**S.S. Pacific, Docking Area (11:45am)**_

"Ooh! I heard there was a prince going to the Academy! I hope that's true!" A blonde girl cried out loud as she hugged herself while letting a blush spread on her cheeks.

"Calm down Bianca. Honestly, he's probably just another regular teenager like the rest of us. Even more so, he's probably going to be a cocky fellow just because he's a so-called prince." A black haired male remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"You're probably just jealous that he may just fall for me!" Bianca scoffed as she flicked his nose.

"Ow! What do you mean 'jealous'? I don't swing that way!" The teenager retorted.

"I think she meant that you might like her and you will get jealous over this prince guy Cheren." A brown-haired teenager the same age as the other two commented with a light chuckle.

Cheren glared at his two friends before shaking his head, "You guys are just impossible, especially you Black." He pointed out though the two knew this was just how he is.

Cheren, the smartest guy in their little group. Heck, he was probably the valedictorian for the sophomore class! He always took advanced classes even during the summer! He was even ambitious about becoming the best of his class. No one, except his two best friends, really found him likeable. Cheren did not really care about anyone's opinions but his friends. His two friends knew that he always acted so proud and sarcastic but when he was alone with those two, he was a different person.

With Bianca, she was the only girl in the group. She never minded as she didn't care her two best friends were guys. Of course, this helped her get any guy she wanted because she understood them perfectly. This did not make her a whore or a slut though. She only went for the guys she knew would treat her right and at times she did pick the right ones. She was the youngest of the group and probably the most talented fine arts person (equal to Ruby) in the sophomore class!

Black was a whole different story. He was one of those teens who deserved more recognition if it were not for Red and his massive group. In all honesty, he looks up to Red and longs to just one day hang out with their group along with Cheren and Bianca but he knew it would never happen. That group always takes in the most interesting freshmen teens and it seemed they already found their usual three.

Last year their group was almost chosen but Ruby and Sapphire just had to ruin it with their obvious love-hate relationship. They took in four because Ruby and Sapphire were much more interesting with Wally and Emerald. It was usually Blue who chose the freshmen to hang out with their group. Black found it… stupid after a while that many freshmen would want to be picked by them though usually they picked the freshmen who did not really know them or did not really care to join their group.

"EEEEEEKKKK! It's the prince!" A group of over-hyping girls declared as the ship neared the docks of the Housing Island in the Academia group of islands in the Pacifica Region.

"Wha-?" Black and Cheren were suddenly slammed against the wall as the group of girls rushed out of the ship once it landed.

* * *

_**Pacifica Region, Pacifica Islands – Academia Group :: Housing Island Docks (12 'o clock Noon)**_

"Why are you out here again, my Lord?" A servant asked as he followed around his master. He, along with more or less twelve other servants, were dressed all the same: All were in hoods with matching uniforms with an emblem on the chest of their clothes that had a "P" on them.

The servants' master turned around with his usual blank stare on his face. Those passive yet innocent emerald eyes stared into his servants' eyes, "I would like to see where the other students will dorm. My father will not allow me to stay here but rather at the castle." He answered just as innocently as he always did.

"Oh my gosh! It's him!" The girls exclaimed from the ship and suddenly made their way to him.

"Stop them!" The servants of their master surrounded him and managed to keep the girls out of way, "You will not get to our Lord!" They all declared, "Our Lord! Hide!" One of the servants demanded quickly.

The green-haired teen's eyes lit up with joy at the word "hide" and he immediately nodded before he made a run for it. If anyone was good at hide and seek, it was him even though he was too big and much more noticeable to find if he were a kid.

As he ran around the ship to hide from the girls, he couldn't help but notice a peculiar shadow from the ship that was not natural. His green eyes followed the trail, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP! I CAN'T HOLD ON ANY LONGER!" White exclaimed as her fingers started slipping from the railing.

The young prince's eyes widened at the sight, "Uh… hold on!" He called back to her, '_If I stand here…_' He started to move, calculating where she could fall, '_Then she would be able to fall in my arms safe and_-' His thoughts were interrupted when she let go of the railing. He had never done anything like this before but he found himself lucky when he braced himself and caught the girl in his arms though they both fell into the light waves on the shore.

White felt someone beneath her and found the green-haired teen who managed to save her life. She felt her cheeks grow red at the guy who caught her, "Oh! Uh…" She started with a nervous tone, '_Why…? He's really… cute!_' She never had any experience with a guy but this was not the time to start! She couldn't find the right words to thank him as she started fiddling with her hair.

The green-haired teen sat up with her still on his lap, fumbling all over her words. He stared at her with his usual blank stare before he reached out and took a gentle hold of her hair, "Why are you playing with your hair like that? Is it really that fun?" He asked her in a naïve voice, "Oh, why are your cheeks red? Are you hurt?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was nervous.

White was astonished by his words and his completely innocent voice. However, his actions did not help her blush disappear. When he started holding her hair, White started to freak out but after his words, she immediately saw that he had no intention of what she was thinking about, '_Is this guy… who is this guy?_' She wondered as she could tell he was different from the other guys at the Academy.

"Ah! Lord N!" Two beautiful young women exclaimed in relief as they approached the two teenagers, "You're alright!" The woman with purple hair released a sigh of relief, "We're so glad." She nodded her head.

"Concordia, we must help him and his friend up." The woman with pink hair suggested.

"Oh…" The young prince, N, got up way before the two women did anything to help him up. He still had the girl in his arms, "I'm fine Anthea, Concordia." He stated, never removing his gaze from the brunette, "Are you hurt?" He asked her, keeping his full attention on her.

White could not believe this was happening. All she could do was nod, "Ah, that's good." N placed her on her feet, "Though I still don't know why your cheeks are still red." He innocently commented as he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Uh… I'm fine, really!" White declared as she waved her hands in front of her, "Thanks though… I mean for rescuing me and all!" She stated as she nodded her head frantically.

"My name is N." The young Lord introduced himself to her, "What is your name?" He asked her.

"Lord N! We must really get going! Your father is looking for you!" The servants called out with a helicopter waiting for him and the two young women to board.

"But…" N started as he kept his near distance with White.

"It's alright N… you'll see me again soon." White nodded her head and with that assurance N left with his servants.

White stared after the helicopter before practically the group of girls appeared around the corner, "Is the prince here? Did he leave?" These were practically the questions the girls were asking before they all dispersed disappointed.

'_So N is the prince…_' White thought before she felt herself touch her hair again, '_He's not like any guy I've met before… He seems so…_'

"Hey!" White tore away from her thoughts to see two guys calling her, "Are you alright?" The brown haired teen asked her, "We heard someone fell!" He told her as they both ran up to her.

"I'm fine…" White replied a little dazed, "Wait, why do you guys ask?" She asked with a suspicious look on her face.

"What?" The two guys asked with confused looks on their faces.

"Nothing…" White responded, "Though thanks for seeing that I'm okay. What are your names?" She asked.

"I'm Black and he's Cheren." The brown-haired man responded with a grin.

"Hey, I can introduce myself too, thank you very much." Cheren responded with his usual snarky attitude.

"Guys! I can't believe you guys missed N! He was so dreamy I almost touched him!" A blonde girl declared with a blush spread across her cheeks, "Eh? Oh! You're White! Hello, I'm Bianca! I've been dying to meet you!" She exclaimed as she shook her hand with both her hands.

"You know her?" Cheren asked as he stared at White.

"Of course! She's the President of the famous BW Agency!" Bianca quickly answered his question before turning her attention back to White, "I have to give you my resume I was planning to e-mail you oh no, wait! I could just tell you! Gah! Ohmygosh! I'm here with Ms. White!" The blonde jumped up with joy.

White stared at her as if she was crazy before she managed to escape her grasp, "Ah… um Bianca right?" Bianca nodded her head fast, "Well, I just don't take anyone. You need to give me a good audition or really impress me for me to consider you but I like your energy! We just don't have that at the agency these days." White commented with a light chuckle.

"Wait… you're the president of BW Agency?" Black exclaimed.

"We just went over this five minutes ago…" Cheren responded with a roll of his eyes.

"I mean, this is great! Now, I have to ask you a big favor…" Black took White's hands in his, "Over the summer I well… accidentally broke some equipment that belonged to your company and your director caught me and told me I had the end of the summer to pay back but I don't have the money to pay your company back! I only paid one-twelfth of it but, I'm just a kid! Could you tell them to lighten up?" He pleaded.

White stared at him for a while before she took out her cell phone and walked away. It was not long until she hung up and came back with a wide grin, "Well, after some small talk, I'd like to tell you, welcome to the agency Black! You've been hired as my personal intern!" She declared.

Black's face went from hopeful to horrified, "What?" He exclaimed.

"Well, you owe more than fifty paychecks to my agency so what better than to work for me? You get your paychecks by the end of the month because you're just an intern. So, what do you say?" White noticed that Black's reaction wasn't getting any better before she sternly stared at him, "It's better than working at a fast food place where the pay is much, much lower and where the work station is just the worst." She hinted with a scoff.

Black thought about it for a moment then hung his head, "I guess… wait, does that mean I have to hang out with you all school year?" He asked her as he raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, White found an opportunity and she smiled, "I guess so." She answered quickly, "Though it does not mean you can't hang out with your friends." She added with a wink.

"Are you saying you want to hang out with us?" Cheren asked her.

"Oh wow! Another girl in the group! And it's White!" Bianca squealed in delight.

"Wait… why would you want to hang out with us?" Black asked her with a suspicious look.

White shrugged, "It's good to be open to more people instead of just staying with the same old same old, especially for the president of BW Agency!" She explained, "But that is if you don't mind." She nervously smiled at them, especially towards Black.

"Hey, you saved my butt so why not!" Black grinned at her before Cheren and Bianca also agreed with their friend.

'_Maybe… maybe this year won't turn out so bad like last year…_' White sighed in relief before she found herself playing with her hair.

_"Why are you playing with your hair? Is it that fun?"_

White quickly released her hair while she fought off a dangerous blush forming on her cheeks, "Hey, we should get going and hope that we are roommates this year!" Bianca declared before she grabbed her wrist and made a run for it to the ship.

"At least Bianca has a girl she can talk out all her female problems to." Cheren commented with a teasing smile while Black completely agreed to.

* * *

_**Housing Island, Academy Housing Dorms, Top Floor to Lady Berlitz's Room (12:45 Noon)**_

"So, let me reiterate myself one last time…" Pearl started with a calm voice, "Why the hell are we carrying your bags for you when you can carry them yourself?" He exclaimed in pure frustration.

Pearl and Diamond were carrying over twenty bags while Lady Berlitz carried… nothing. Everyone finally got assigned to a room and it was rather quick. The three freshmen were in an elevator going up and up. The group was quite surprised that Lady Berlitz managed to get a single suite to herself which was the penthouse special. Of course, they shouldn't be surprised especially since she was super rich, though super is just an understatement.

"You two are my personal servants and I see no reason why I should carry my bags by myself when I have you two to do that for me." Lady Berlitz scoffed at the blonde's question once they reached the top floor, "Now, follow me to my room _s'il vous plait_." She lightly ordered as she was the first to walk out of the elevator.

'_Why… when we're through with her I swear…_' Pearl fumed as he silently followed behind with bags in hand along with Diamond.

"You're not saying anything Diamond." Lady Berlitz pointed out once they reached the door to her penthouse suite.

Diamond blinked a couple of times before he was brought back to reality, "Ah~ Sorry Lady but I just have nothing to complain about. I'm just happy to help you out." He answered her back with his usual laid back smile.

With that polite smile, the Lady could not help but hold back any snide remarks against him, "Thank you Diamond. Now Pearl, why can't you be more like him?" She questioned him before opening the door.

"Why I-" Pearl started.

"This is my room gentlemen! Now, if you won't mind, please put my bags in the center. I'll call for your services for the unpacking later. I believe Blue wants us to meet her at her-" Lady Berlitz was about to finish but then the whole group just entered her penthouse suite without warning. Blue came in last while whistling at the room, "Blue! What are you all doing here?" She asked with widened eyes.

The brunette beauty mischievously grinned at her, "Why, we're just here to hang out! I mean, this place is big enough to hold all of us in here granted, we could probably fit a couple more." Blue started as she examined the massive size of the room.

"Where are the snacks?" Gold asked as he started searching the mini fridge that was included with the room.

"Snacks?" Diamond's head perked up before he swiftly made his way to the Junior.

"Wait… my room…" Lady Berlitz started with disgust in her voice.

"Ah! Don't worry M'lady! If anything happens, Pearl and I can clean it up for you!" Diamond declared through a mouthful of chips.

"Dia…! I'm gonna kill you pretty soon…" Pearl threatened before making his way to his laid back friend.

"Enough enough!" Blue clapped her hands together, "I need to know who our roommates are so that we can ensure that this year will be the best year of our high school lives, especially mine, Red, and even Green!" She declared, "We all know Berlitz got this room to herself so we can probably count this as our usual hang out place." Blue grinned.

"And what if I object?" The Lady inquired with a slight frown.

"Then your room is at risk for pranks targeted at the incoming freshmen! We have tradition at these dorms." Blue responded as her face grew even more mischievous, "No more comments or concerns? Good, moving on! Now, all I can say is, I got paired up with actually two girls this year. Since my parents didn't want to pay more for my dorm, I had to get a triple room. So I got paired with these two girls namely White and Bianca. Does anyone know who they are?" Blue asked.

"Well, I know the Bianca girl." Ruby started off, "We are usually paired together for theater exercises and sometimes for show choir exercises. She's really talented and very energetic. You'll be fine Blue~!" He grinned in confidence.

"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" Sapphire taunted as she crossed her arms.

"What, you jealous or something?" Ruby returned the taunt with a haunting grin.

"Children, children settle down!" Blue demanded as Crystal and Gold managed to get them away from each other, "Ok, then what about White?" She asked.

Everyone stared at each other clueless before Red raised his hand, "Well, I think the White you might be talking about… wait, could you describe her?" He asked.

"Well, she has brown hair with really light blue eyes that could be close to white." Blue started off waiting for Red to reveal some information.

"Oh! Then yeah! From what I've heard from Misty, she's the president of BW Agency. I know that she hung out with Misty and the girls last year though I don't know if she is really friends with them." Red nodded.

"Hey, you should know." Blue pointed out, "I mean, Misty's been your girlfriend for what, a good six years or so?" She questioned.

"Six years now?" Gold asked with eyes widened, "Whoa, who knew you are so committed?" He spoke in astonishment, "Wait, have you guys done it yet?" He asked with greedy curiosity.

"Gold! I think that's his own business he should keep to himself!" Crystal punched the top of the pervert's head.

"President of an agency eh? She sounds really interesting…" Blue grinned her cat-like grin which sent shivers down most of the teenager's spine in the room, "Well, I'll keep an eye on those two. Next!" She announced and everyone gave out their room orders.

Of course, just as said before, Red and Green were roommates once more. Gold was paired with Silver despite his protests to get a room with Yellow. Of course, Crystal managed to get Sapphire as her roommate which they were both pretty excited about. Ruby was in a triple room with Wally and Emerald while Diamond and Pearl were ecstatic for being roommates.

"What about you Yellow?" Red asked with a slight nudge to the disguised blonde.

Yellow's eyes widened because she did not get paired up with any one of her guy friends in the room… which were going to cause problems, "Well… I was put into a triple room with two other guys I don't know…" She squeaked which did not help her hide the fact that she was actually a girl. Now everyone in the room practically knew she was a girl except for Red but Blue wants him to figure it out on his own.

"Uh oh…" Blue muttered under breath, "Okay… who are these two guys?" She asked as she was trying to figure out ways to keep Yellow's sexual identity a secret.

"Well… one of them has black hair with glasses. His name is Cheren and the other one has brown hair and really dark brown eyes which could be mistaken as black. His name is Black. Does anyone know these two?" Yellow asked, looking helpless as the beating in her chest increased.

"I've heard that Black and Cheren are really close with Bianca." Sapphire spoke out after five minutes of dead silence.

"Interesting…" Blue smirked mischievously.

"What are you thinking now?" Green dared to ask his question, "You'd better spit it out." He demanded.

"Hey! Don't say that to Blue jerkass!" Silver spat at the Senior.

"Calm down you two…" Blue giggled, "Well, I was just thinking… since Yellow has little secrets 'he' would want to keep to 'himself', I just want to make sure these two guys will keep their mouths shut." She explained, "I surely don't want Yellow's secret to spread throughout the Academy." She winked at Yellow who only frowned at her words.

Red turned to Yellow with a confused look, "What secret is Blue talking about?" He asked in which everyone in the room stared at the Senior with astonishment.

"N-Nothing Red!" Yellow squealed, "Anyways, I'd like that Blue, thanks…" She turned her head in embarrassment, '_It's a good thing Red is oblivious…_' She sighed in relief to the thought.

* * *

_**Housing Island, Academy Housing Dorms, Bianca and White's Room (1:20 pm)**_

"Finished!" Bianca giggled in joy before she kicked her suitcases under her bed, "Now, I just want to tell you how great it will be now that I actually have a girl I can relate to!" She exclaimed as she brought White to her bed.

White gasped in surprise at the sudden pull from her new friend. It was really weird… to have someone who actually wanted to be your friend, especially for White. She still could not believe it but she smiled nonetheless at the blonde, "Really? I thought you would have other girls you can talk to." She pointed out with a crossed expression on her face.

"Actually… some of the girls think I'm weird because my two best friends are guys and they just figure that I'd rather be friends with guys than girls." Bianca shrugged after her explanation, "Though hopefully this year will be different!" She grinned, "Especially with that hot prince coming to the Academy!" Bianca exclaimed with a blush spreading on her cheeks.

At the mention of the prince, White felt her own cheeks grow hot. She could not help but bring her hands up to her hair and just… play with it, "Uh huh…" She muttered remembering N and his… innocence and naivety he showed her.

Bianca raised an eyebrow at her before she smirked, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you like him too!" She giggled, "Well, you're gonna have some competition since all the girls here want him so bad! Especially against me!" She declared.

"W-Wait! I don't like him! I don't even… know him." White faltered for a bit before she shook her head, "No, no! What I mean is that I'm not at all interested in him! Just because he's a prince does not make him 'hot'." She explained while wearing a stern look.

"Whatever… you can't deny that blush on your cheeks and yes it does." Bianca sighed happily, imagining herself in N's arms. His intense emerald eyes burning in her eyes just made Bianca squeal in excitement for the upcoming year.

White softly smiled at Bianca's daydream and her expectations of him. However, as Bianca started describing N as mysterious, aloof, intense, sexy, suave, and everything else… White could not help but think wrong for each of those words. She knew that all of those words Bianca was expecting of N were just the exact opposite. Right off the bat, White could tell he was far from suave and intense. Maybe sexy if she saw more… wait, forbid the thought!

"What do you think he is?" Bianca asked out of the blue, still imagining the prince through her description.

* * *

_**Housing Island, Academy Housing Dorms, Lady Berlitz's Room (1:25 pm)**_

"Anyways, next we have to talk about the prince who is coming to attend the Academy!" Blue squealed in delight, "From the information I've gathered, he owns the whole Harmonia Islands group! He has his own castle on one of the seven islands in that area. Also, he's going to attend as a Senior which makes him so much more desirable!" She giggled.

"Pesky girl…" Green muttered under his breath.

"Oh, you're talking about Prince N?" Lady Berlitz asked before continuing, "Well, from my sources, I've heard that he is also attending because he is supposed to find a fiancée before the end of the year, according to his father's wishes." She informed them, "Well, I think it would be fantastique if I were chosen especially because my family could become much better known across the globe." She giggled.

Everyone gave the Lady an incredulous stare but she merely ignored them, only thinking about the family alliance good that could come from it. Everything to the Lady was nothing but business, even marriage. She never had any thoughts about the concepts of falling in the love with someone else. The Lady knew better than to do something as foolish as fall in love. She knew so many great nobles that suddenly fell from their high status because they fell in love. It was a ridiculous concept in her head.

"Anyways… if that's true then I would only wonder who N would pick from all the girls at the Academy…" Blue grinned mischievously, "It would be nice… Princess Blue…" She giggled to herself.

"Or to who fits the title better… Princess Berlitz." Lady Berlitz objected to Blue's idea.

"Or none cuz the princess title sounds too girly in my opinion." Sapphire scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Suddenly, the room was filled with debate between the girls (with the exception of Yellow) about who N would choose between Blue and Lady Berlitz. The guys could only listen with vexed looks on their faces. At times Gold would intervene, just telling them that he's much better than any prince but they would usually kick him out of their heated debate.

"Bring in a prince and girls suddenly go crazy…" Green muttered in annoyance.

"For once, I agree with you." Silver slumped next to the Senior, just waiting for the debate to end.

* * *

_**Pacifica Region, Harmonia Islands :: Harmonia Island, N's Castle, N's Room (1:45 pm)**_

"Ah, N, there you are my son." An old man with long green hair entered the room. He wore an obviously false smile towards the young prince playing with his toy train on a set of train tracks that seemed to be blocked off by another bigger block, "I need to talk to you about some important things." He spoke in an over the top babying voice.

The young teenager kept his blank stare at the set of train tracks, "Of course father, what do you request?" He asked in a trance-like voice as he kept watching the train go back and forth, never finishing its course around the track.

"You do know the reason why I'm sending you to private school right? Tell me the reason why I'm not having you homeschooled this year." The father asked or more demanded from the innocent teen.

"To find a princess for the castle, right?" N's eyes shined with happiness at the thought of a princess.

"That is correct son." The father grinned mischievously, "You need to find a girl who is worthy of being a princess. What I mean is she needs to have a good standing, someone really powerful and rich." He reminded him before he left his son in his room.

N heeded to his father's words but he did not really pay attention to the last words. The young prince only had one girl in mind who could be his princess. He thought that she was the prettiest girl he has ever encountered. He's seen many other girls already when they came off the boat but for some reason… the brunette he encountered earlier… he was going make her his princess.

Whoever that girl was… N was going make sure that she was going to be his.

* * *

_**Pacifica Region, Harmonia Islands :: Harmonia Island, N's Castle, Ghetsis's Room (2:15 pm)**_

Ghetsis, the father of N, smirked to himself. This was it, he had created the perfect human being who he could easily control! He never felt any love for that freak of a child. It was all empty love from the moment N was born. How dare that child… that freak of a child take the life of his wife, the love of his life, away from him!

He had his reasons for the way he brought N up. Those reasons, those dark reasons he would keep to himself. For now, he only had one goal in his mind. To take down one of the main threats to the Harmonia Company.

The BW Agency.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Ok, so I've decided to make a doujin out of this story which is why I haven't updated in so long (plus personal crap that involved the police -.-;)_

_So yeah... I hope to keep this story going and going! _

_Laterz :3 3333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


	4. Reunions, Proposals, and Secrets

**Author's Notes:** Hey, just updating again. I hope to keep these fast updates up! ^^

I'd love to thank _**delighted slice**_, _**Black Maya**_, and _**Astral Deathwish**_ for reviewing even though I don't deserve it for not updating for a loooong time! ^^ Just a shout out to you three! =D I hope this chapter is good enough for more! lolol

* * *

_Chapter Four_

**_Reunions, Proposals, and Secrets_**

* * *

_**- Date: 08/11 (Wednesday)**_

_**Housing Island, Academy Housing Dorms, Red and Green's Room (4:21 pm)**_

* * *

"So, are you going to the reunion party at Nimbasa Island?" Red, putting on a usual red dress shirt over his black t-shirt, asked his best friend.

The reunion party was something that no one should miss in their big group. Even the new freshmen were going to attend. Nimbasa Island was just an extension island of Nimbasa City in the Unova region. The island contained the underage nightclub where their reunion party was often held: Club S.I.N. As well, the island had an amusement park which they would always go to.

Green shrugged as he kept his green eyes on his laptop, "Not sure. It depends if Erika has plans tonight for us." He answered him.

Red frowned at his friend's words. Ever since last year, Green has been devoted to keeping Erika happy. No surprise there as the two have been dating since… well, since Red asked Misty to be his girlfriend six years ago! Still, with their girlfriends, the two gave equal attention to their closest gal friend Blue. It made both their girlfriends uneasy especially since Blue had that magical ability to get with any guy she so desires.

"Oh c'mon Green!" Red complained, "This is our last year! Don't miss out on it!" He groaned.

Green swiftly tore his eyes from his computer screen to give his attention to his friend, "Red! I don't know if you're serious with Misty but I'm starting to get serious with Erika! I don't give a damn what that pesky girl will scold me but tonight might change everything with my relationship with Erika." He scolded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Serious? You mean, you're going to have-"

"Not that! I told you, I'm staying abstinent." Green quickly interrupted him, "What I meant was…" He sighed as he opened the study desk drawer and took out a black box, "I'm planning to ask her to become my fiancée Red." He explained as he showed Red a beautiful white-gold ring with a green jewel heart and within the jewel a blue diamond flower shone brilliantly.

"Whoa!" Red could only say breathlessly, "But…" He started but then shook his head.

Green raised an eyebrow at him, "But what? You can't start something then not finish it." He pointed out.

Red scratched the back of his head before answering, "Well, I never thought you were going to last with Erika for this long. Heck, I didn't even know I was going to last with Misty this long." He laughed, "But I was going to say that I thought you two were over in Junior year." He started.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you two were always fighting with each other then… rumors started drifting and all of a sudden, you were suddenly really close to Blue it almost seemed-"

"Okay, okay, I get it but don't get there." Green quickly cut him off seemingly disturbed by the events of last year. Red knew he had secrets and he knew almost all of them except this one. It seemed this secret was the worst and he would never dare tell anyone, not even to his best friend, "Look, we've settled our differences and the fact that I believe Erika is the ideal woman, I just can't let her go." He nodded his head before turning back to the computer screen.

Red frowned, "Yeah, she might be the ideal woman but do you even love her?" He asked before he finished getting dressed, "I'm going. If you're going then here's the ticket to Nimbasa City." With that, the red-eyed teen left.

Green sometimes abhorred his best friend. Even though he may seem stupid, he does at times make valid points.

Did he really love her?

* * *

_**Housing Island, Academy Housing Dorms, Blue, Bianca, and White's Room (4:31 pm)**_

'_I swear… Green had better come…_' Blue thought as she was trying to decide between dresses. She just received a text from Red that Green may not come because of Erika. Sometimes Green got to her nerves and she just hated it. She gave a text back, wondering why he wouldn't come to the LAST reunion party because after this year, they may never see each other again.

Her phone finally rang and Blue tossed aside her dresses to check on the text.

'_Green is planning 2 propose 2 Erika. :o'_ – Red

Blue felt her heart drop at the sight of the text message. She frowned and bit her lip before she replied back.

'_Tell Green to fuck off and not bother to come then :)_' –Blue

With that sent, Blue screamed at the top of her lungs into a pillow which got her two roommates to come running in the room, "What's going on in here?" Bianca exclaimed before she noticed her Senior roommate screaming in frustration.

"Whoa! Hey, snap out of it!" White quickly ran to Blue, "Calm down, what's wrong?" She questioned her.

Blue ceased in her screams before she brought her face out of her pillow to look at her roommates. She released a sigh, "Nothing is wrong. Just nothing. Hey, are you two doing anything tonight?" She grinned, tearing her mind from the recent text she received from Red.

White and Bianca just stared at each other then at Blue before she also told them she would invite Black and Cheren.

* * *

_**Pacifica Region, Pacifica Islands – Entertainment Group :: Nimbasa Island, Entrance to S.I.N. (6:00 pm)**_

"Where are they?" Blue tapped her foot angrily as she kept checking her watch. The brunette was wearing a beautiful and fitting jeweled belt buckle strapless blue cocktail dress. The top was a dark navy blue with the bottom part ruffled in the color of black. It fit her body perfectly and she saw that it would be perfect for her most likely last reunion party.

Of course, she brought along her two roommates who just stared at each other awkwardly. They didn't have anything better to do other than to sleep and dream of what the first day of school would be like. Bianca was excited for this party not only because she was going to be hanging out with some of the hottest and most popular teens at the Academy but the thought of garnering new friends in the process.

White on the other hand was nervous. She did not know what was going to happen and if something went terribly wrong, her reputation would go down the toilet… in the business world that is. The brunette knew all the rumors that floated with Blue and her group. She did not want something like that to float around her. She would lose all business for her agency!

Bianca and Blue kept telling her not to worry but to enjoy the night. It was just a reunion party after all, with the exception of newer people included in the group. Bianca was certainly excited, especially since she was wearing her mid-thigh length strapless orange dress. She decided to go against wearing her green beret especially with Blue influencing her fashion statement.

White wore something more modest. She simply wore a dress with black stripes over white along with a big black belt over her navy-blue ruffle bottom part of the dress. It barely showed her cleavage but she was too modest so she wore a black tube top underneath with black leggings under the dress. Blue thought it was too over the top for modest but White did not mind at all.

"Hey! Sorry for being a little-whoa!" Gold and the whole group all came running to the entrance of club S.I.N. He halted in his running after taking a double take of the two new girls with Blue. He couldn't help but stare down Bianca and White. He felt a little drool drip before he quickly made his way to the two new girls, "So, ladies, I'm Gold and I'll be here to make you two feel at ease." He wolfishly grinned before placing his arms around their shoulders.

"Hey, who is this guy?" The group of teens turned to see a pair of shocked male teens. The one with glasses made the outburst as he and his friend made their way to the girls and Gold, "Bianca! Are you okay with this?" He questioned with a concerned look on his face.

Bianca shrugged before she quickly snuggled up to him, "I don't mind! If he has no intentions to hurt me then I'm fine!" She giggled with a trusting smile.

Gold's emotions sky rocketed before he released White and placed his full attention to the blonde, "Well, you're in luck! I have every intention to make you feel comfortable for the night." He grinned back.

White just watched and blinked in astonishment. She did feel pretty awkward in the older teen's grasp but to suddenly just get… ignored like that! Whatever, it's not like she would have gotten along with him anyways. She never really had any experience with any guy. It was just like what the girls told her… guys are just wolves in sheep's clothing.

"You alright?" Black asked as he quickly went to her.

Well… maybe almost all guys were.

"Yeah… I am thanks." White grinned, "I just felt a little awkward but nothing to worry about." She nodded her head in reassurance.

"Enough with the flirting! We can do that inside kids!" Blue laughed haughtily, "Hey Red!" She called to him.

"What is it Blue?" Red emerged from the group of teenagers.

"Let's party it up! Tonight, you're my date for the evening." Blue winked which caused Red's eyes to widen and his cheeks to grow pink. She always loved doing this to him. She even had to admit she held a small crush on him back before Red decided to make Misty his girlfriend and she knew that he had a small crush on her as well.

Red kept blinking at her before he grinned sheepishly, "A-Alright then!" He answered her.

"Ooh! Dates!" Gold grinned but suddenly Yellow came to mind then it hit him. Yellow is SUPPOSED to be a guy so she was crossed off the list. Damn, he wanted so much to escort her to the club. Oh well, Gold turned to Bianca, "Let's go as dates for this evening. By the way, I didn't catch your name." He smiled.

The blonde giggled, "My name is Bianca and oh, don't worry I already know your name." She nodded.

"Whoa, how do you know my name? Are you one of my admirers?" Gold grinned.

"Actually, I've heard rumors of you sleeping with a teacher." Bianca admitted with an embarrassed look.

Oh, how much he hated that rumor. Gold frowned but quickly smiled, "Ah, whatever! We're supposed to have fun anyways!" He shrugged it off and brought her in the club.

Cheren released a small sigh and shook his head, '_Sheesh… Bianca is usually better at picking a guy…_' He thought to himself as he followed right after.

Lady Berlitz turned to Diamond and Pearl, "You two will be my bodyguards. I don't really trust this low-rate club to my liking." She pointed out before walking in front of the two. Pearl nearly made an outburst but Diamond managed to hold him back before they both followed her in.

"Ruby, be glad I've chosen you as my escort!" Sapphire, wearing a simple and fitting blue strapless dress, took Ruby by his wrist and dragged him to the inside of the club.

Ruby started to complain, "Ah! Saph~! You're getting my clothes dirtied! I can walk just fine, please!" He whined but Sapphire wouldn't hear of it.

"Ah, looks like most of them are going in pairs…" Black started before he turned his attention to White, "Would you like to do me the honor of going with me as my date for the night, Ms. Prez? I'd like to get to know my boss more anyways." He grinned sheepishly.

White wore a flustered look before responding, "Ah! Usually I don't go on dates with my interns!" She started, '_Well, for any intern in any matter!_' She thought.

"Hm, then you could probably say this is not a date and that I'm going as a personal bodyguard! Trust me, I know some crazy self-defense moves!" Black rubbed the tip of his nose with a grin, "Don't worry Prez! It'll be fun!" He grinned.

'_Well…_' White started with her thoughts, '_He does look cool and has a good, hot-blooded personality…_' She thought with a light blush, "Alright fine!" She smiled in resignation, "Let's not waste around then!" With that said, White quickly pushed her intern inside the nightclub.

Yellow watched as most of her new friends went inside as pairs. She frowned to herself to which the remainder of her friends caught, "Are you alright Yellow?" Crystal asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, don't worry!" The blonde smiled with reassurance. Yellow was dressed in a black fedora that covered her blonde bun along with a baggy white dress shirt and an unbuttoned baggy black vest and yellow tie. She wore black pants that made her suspicious that she really was a girl but then again, there were guys who wore pants too tight for their own good.

Silver placed a hand on Crystal's shoulder, "I think we should go inside now. Blue is probably wondering where we are anyways." He pointed out.

"You're right. Okay, since this is all we have left…" Crystal started, pointing out herself, Yellow, Silver, Wally, and Emerald, "We're going as a group! Who needs dates anyways?" The blue-haired teen giggled before grabbing Emerald by the wrist.

As everyone else went inside, Yellow caught a voice that sounded so… familiar. She turned to see if it could be him. She started to search around with a hopeful expression, '_I hope he's here… He's got to be…_' She thought to herself but her thoughts were cut short.

"Ah! Yellow! C'mon, let's go!" Blue exclaimed before dragging the blonde inside.

"Eeek!" Yellow squealed before she was dragged inside.

"Did you hear something?" A young adult who appeared to be in his very early twenties asked one of his friends. They shrugged in confusion, telling him he must have been hearing things. The man sighed to himself before he and his friends started to leave the island, '_It can't be… that voice sounded all too familiar…_' He closed his amber eyes shut, trying to think if he was just hearing things.

* * *

_**Nimbasa Island, Club S.I.N. (6:15 pm)**_

Everyone managed to find a booth for the reunion party. Blue got up and brought her glass up, "Welcome to club S.I.N.!" Blue declared with a grin, "Since stupid Green couldn't be here, we should have the most fun to make him regret not coming to the reunion party!" She and everyone else brought their glasses up and toasted, "As well, we're here to welcome the new faces! Since you guys are here, please introduce yourself and must tell us the top three people they would do in this booth!" She grinned her cat-like grin.

"Why should we?" Cheren questioned with a slight roll of his eyes.

Silver quickly got up and glared at the Sophomore, "Don't speak to Blue like that!" He spat venom at him.

"What, you like her or something?" Cheren spat back.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Blue chuckled, "He's like my younger brother and he should learn how to let some things go." She hinted with a slight glare at the red-head, "Anyways, it's advised you do say something otherwise…" Blue let her eyes wander to Gold.

It was Gold's turn to stand up. He smirked at Cheren, "Initiation will come down harder on you." He let out an evil laugh, "Might as well say it. It's pretty fun." He gave a certain look to Crystal who just turned her head from him.

"Okay…" Bianca started as she stood up, "Well, I'm Bianca and I guess my top three would be… um…" She felt her cheeks grow red as she looked at the guys in the booth.

Sheesh! They were all so good looking and hot!

"Just say it cutie." Gold grinned confidently at her while Cheren could not help but give a glare in response.

Bianca giggled, "Okay… I guess I would go with you…" She nudged at Gold who only wore a mischievous grin in response, "Er… oh, Ruby…" She giggled which caused Ruby to blush and Sapphire to unknowingly glare at the blonde, "And… Yellow!" She nodded her head.

Okay… maybe Red wasn't the ONLY person in the group to not notice Yellow is a girl. Yellow felt very uncomfortable with Bianca's answer after she sat down.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Blue questioned with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk.

"Okay!" Black quickly stood up, "If Bianca can do this, I can too!" He declared.

Before he began, Blue scooted a little closer to Red, "He reminds me a lot like you." She giggled as she whispered this into his ear.

"Well, I'm Black and the top three… well…" It was his turn for his cheeks to turn pink, "I would say you, Blue…" Blue only winked at him while Silver felt it necessary to give him a glare, "Um… Sapphire, was it? Yeah, you, heh." His smile caused the wild child to blush and actually react like a normal girl would. Ruby felt a little a little twinge of something churn in his stomach while Wally coughed harshly at his answer, "And… I guess an intern shouldn't say this but you'd be my first choice Prez." He chuckled awkwardly.

White felt her cheeks grow pink but she couldn't help but giggle, "Okay, okay…" She responded quickly before pulling him down.

"Oooh! Well, boss and intern relationships do grow pretty hot after working side by side with each other." Blue grinned at the pair.

"W-Wait, it's not like that!" White declared but with all eyes staring at her, it made her feel embarrassed.

"Don't ya worry boss!" Black remarked with confidence, "If you don't want anything to happen between us, then nothing will happen." He grinned with an added chuckle.

"Well, it's your turn anyways! C'mon, who would you want to do?" Gold excitedly questioned.

White frowned as she crossed her arms, "Well, I'm White and the president of BW Agency…" She started.

"Wait, are you really…?" Ruby quickly asked as he nearly jumped up to ask his question.

"Why yes, I-"

"This is perfect!" Ruby grinned, "I've been dying to audition for you guys!" He spoke in a frantic manner, "Wait, aren't you a bit too young to run a whole agency by yourself?" He asked.

"Well, I've been running it since I was eight so-"

It was Crystal's turn to jump up from her seat, "Really? To run a whole agency by yourself, that takes a lot of guts and leadership plus… wow…" She remarked with admiration.

"Hey, hey, are we only gonna treat her like she's just the president of the BW agency?" Blue questioned everyone before they thought about their reactions and shook their head, "C'mon! She's fifteen and I bet she's never had any fun in her life! Hey, let's skip intros for now and get out on the dance floor!" She quickly grabbed Red by the collar and dragged him.

White frowned as she stood up, "Hey!" This halted Blue and Red in their steps, "If there's anything, I do know how to have some fun!" She winked before she grabbed Black's wrist, "C'mon, you do a good job and you may get your next paycheck very soon!" She pointed out.

Black quickly grinned, "Alright though I've got to warn you Ms. Prez, you may just be blown away by how much fun I can be." He challenged her before they ran to the dance floor.

The only teens left were Silver, Yellow, Lady Berlitz, Wally, and Diamond. They stayed at the booth for a good three songs before Crystal and Emerald approached the booth, "Why aren't you guys out on the floor?" The blue-haired teen asked.

"I'm pretty surprised you're out dancing." Silver quickly pointed out to Crys.

It was pretty true. Usually Crystal was against these things but for some reason… tonight seemed to be different for her. Crystal would always object to dancing and even sit out from the nightclub entirely to hang out in the amusement park with whoever didn't want to dance – usually Silver and Wally.

Crystal shrugged, "Well, I thought this reunion party might be a little different especially since this might be Blue and Red's final party with us." She sadly pointed out, "Also, I just thought if White, a great president of a big agency, can have some fun, why shouldn't I?" This was also true. Crystal is the valedictorian for their Junior class which put a lot of stress on her.

Wally weakly laughed, "Well, I'm glad you're finally having some fun." He lightly coughed. If it wasn't for him being so weak and sickly, he would probably be out on the floor with his friends.

"Anyways, back to my original question…" Crystal remarked to the sitting teens in the booth.

"It's not good for a lady like me to dance or socialize with commoners I don't really know." Lady Berlitz pointed out, "Though, why aren't you on the floor, Diamond? I let you and Pearl have your fun." She added.

Diamond shrugged before consuming some of the fries the group ordered, "Well, you appointed me as your bodyguard and a good bodyguard doesn't leave his client, not even if their client allows them to have some fun." He explained with a laid back smile, "Besides, I don't dance very well and I think it's much more fun to just sit next to you." He added which made the Lady turn her head from him, refusing to let her cheeks turn pink from his explanation.

"Er… g-good answer…" Lady Berlitz managed to say which caught Diamond by surprise since it wasn't normal for her to… stutter like that. She would usually have that confident noble accent whenever she spoke but this time… she sounded… normal.

"Hey, don't be such party poopers!" Red ran over to the booth with a happy-go-lucky grin, "C'mon, there are only a couple of songs left before the club closes!" He explained, "Hey Yellow! You should join our dance circle! It will be loads of fun!" With that, Red grabbed the disguised girl by her collar.

"Eeek!" Yellow squealed so high that it was so unbelievable Red did not know her true gender yet, "Are you sure that's a good idea Red?" She asked with nervous eyes.

Red smiled down at her which caused her stomach to twist in knots, "Why not? C'mon, we're going to be hanging out a lot this year and since you're new, why not start now?" He asked as they entered the dance circle with Ruby and the other guys plus Bianca.

Yellow knew she would have to deal with the twists in her stomach later but for now, she managed to ignore them, "You're right." She responded with a soft smile that alerted that she was indeed a girl. For now, Red is just too oblivious to see anything past her male disguise. It was just a pity to see Red like this, especially with his friends watching it.

"Hey, why don't we go on the Ferris wheel like old times then?" Crystal suggested to Silver and Wally, "Of course, you and Lady Berlitz can come along too." She smiled at the two.

* * *

_**Nimbasa Island, Ferris Wheel (8:28pm)**_

"Sorry, there was an accident so you'll have to ride in pairs." The man who worked the Ferris wheel explained to the group Crystal brought out with her.

"Oh, alright then…" Crystal started as she turned to the group, "So, are you guys fine by pairs then?" She asked the group.

"I'll ride with the Lady so no worries." Diamond replied with his usual laid back grin.

Lady Berlitz crossed her arms and turned her body around, "Just as long as my bodyguard is there protecting me, I'm fine." She scoffed in her usual snobby tone.

"I'll ride with Wally here." Emerald grinned, "There are just some things I need to talk to him about." He nodded his head, "And I also have his medication with me." He added.

"So, I guess I'm with you?" Silver asked Crystal.

"I guess so." Crystal smiled at her friend. She did not mind going with him at all especially since she saw him, Gold and Emerald as her brothers.

* * *

_**Nimbasa Island, Ferris Wheel, Diamond and Lady Berlitz's Booth (8:31 pm)**_

It was mostly a silent ride to the top… only because Lady Berlitz allowed it to be silent. She did not want to say anything that might cause her to… stutter like that. What came over her to speak like… like… a commoner? She refused to even look at her bodyguard in the face as she crossed her arms and kept her gaze out to the window to enjoy the view.

"Are you alright milady?" Diamond inquired with some concern in his voice as he munched on some of his bag of potato chips.

"…"

Diamond sighed to himself, '_What did I do wrong? I was just being honest with her…_' He thought to himself as he was forced to stare out the window as well.

* * *

_**Nimbasa Island, Ferris Wheel, Emerald and Wally's Booth (8:31 pm)**_

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Wally asked with a little cough added in between the sentences. Emerald gave the green-haired teen a knowing look in response, "Wait… why now?" He asked with panic in his voice.

Emerald merely shrugged, "Dude, it can't be any more obvious from last year." He pointed out.

"Ok… then why do you want to talk about it then?"

"Because… I think you may have an actual chance this year. Ruby always fights with her and well, I think someone like you could calm Sapphire down." Emerald explained, "Besides, I know she's always sweet to you." He grinned.

Wally felt his cheeks turn pink, "W-Well… only because I'm just a sick person! And! She's not only nice to me but you and Red!" He pointed out.

"It seems like she's sweeter to you though." Emerald kept his grin.

"…it will never work." Wally finished the conversation before he started coughing violently to which Emerald sighed and gave him his inhaler.

* * *

_**Nimbasa Island, Ferris Wheel, Silver and Crystal's Booth (8:33 pm)**_

The ride was silent for a while but neither side minded. Silver was always accustomed to silence while Crystal grew to know Silver's nature just like her other friends. This reason is why Silver liked Crystal more than the others and at times, even more than Gold. They respected each other to the point of being extremely close friends.

"Silver… can I ask you something?" Crystal started.

Silver kept his gaze to the window, "Sure." He simply answered.

"I was just wondering if you knew what happened last year. I mean, with the whole Erika-Green-Blue thing that went down. Those rumors scared me and Blue wouldn't even talk about them, not even try to deny the rumors." Crystal started with concern as she spoke, remembering the events of last year.

Silver growled to himself before he turned his gaze to the blue-haired teen, "I have no idea and Blue won't tell me about it, not even now!" He gave his outburst which scared Crystal out of her seat, "Oh… sorry… it's just, I don't like it when she keeps secrets from me. She's supposed to be my older sister and I hate it when she chooses not to tell me something that big before." He growled to himself in frustration.

"Yeah…" Crystal murmured before she and Silver enjoyed the view without anymore words.

* * *

_**Nimbasa Island, The Gardens (8:45 pm)**_

The Gardens is one of the fanciest and expensive restaurants in the Pacifica Region. It was a garden-themed restaurant; hence the name and a perfect setting for anyone who wants to make an official proposal. Of course, there are people of nobility who come here as a usual dine in.

"Green… why did you take me here?" Erika, dressed in her favorite yellow and red kimono, followed her boyfriend of six years in the restaurant. Of course she's not dumb but she just wanted to play oblivious so as to not put her hopes up.

Green kept ignoring her until they reached their much anticipated booth, "Erika, I've known you since elementary and we have dated since the seventh grade…" He started as a couple of waiters approached their booth.

"Yes…?" Erika asked, her eyes sparkling with what she hoped this night would bring.

"Before I go on, I have to use the restroom." With that, Green casually walked to the bathroom but once inside, he was starting to doubt his plans for tonight.

_"Yeah, she might be the ideal woman but do you even love her?"_

"Stupid Red…" Green growled down at the sink before looking up at his own reflection, "Of course I love her… I do love her… I know that I love Bl-" His green eyes widened as he caught his slip-up. He shook his head and took out the ring box from his pocket, "I love Erika and that's that." Green muttered to himself before he shoved it back in his pocket and exited the bathroom.

"Green?" Erika noticed the frustrated look in his usually calm and aloof green eyes, "Are you alright?" She asked with much concern.

Green released a breath before he knelt down on one knee and took her left hand in his hand, "We've known each other for so long and… I just wanted to ask, if you'd like to be my fiancée and that this ring…" He took out the ring which shone brilliantly under the lights, "Will signify a promise that we will eventually get married." He shook his head, "Look, will you marry me?" He asked sincerely.

Erika giggled in delight as her cheeks grew red. Everyone in the restaurant stared at the young couple, waiting for the raven-haired girl's answer. She nodded her head with tears in her eyes, "Of course, Green." With that, she jumped in his arms and placed her lips on his.

_"Yeah, she might be the ideal woman but do you even love her?"_

* * *

_**Nimbasa Island, Club S.I.N. (9:45 pm)**_

It was starting to get late and the club wouldn't allow the teenagers to stay over ten especially because the first day of school is tomorrow. Most of the teens were starting to leave the place already though there was some who wanted to stay until the club closes.

"Blue… this was great." Black grinned as he and White approached the Senior, "Thanks for inviting us to this party though, why?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Cheren and Bianca also caught what Black asked and joined in the conversation quickly. Blue looked around for any hint of Red before she answered them, "Well, I'd like you guys…" She pointed to Black and Cheren, "To keep something a secret." She nodded her head.

"And what would that be?" Cheren questioned suspiciously.

"The fact that your third roommate is a girl." Blue grinned and the four teens exchanged glances of confusion.

"Could you run that by for me again?" Black asked as he was still trying to process the information she just told them.

"Of course." Blue complied happily, "Well, I'd like Yellow to do as she wishes in her dorm room without the pressures of you two to reveal to everyone in the Academy she's a girl." She explained.

"She's… a… girl?" Bianca blinked before she turned red, "Wah! I thought Yellow was a really cute guy!" She exclaimed in a panic.

"Wha? Why didn't she just apply as a girl?" Cheren angrily asked, refusing the idea of rooming with a girl because of his very conservative beliefs.

"Are you guys talking about me?" The group turned to see Yellow with a light pink blush on her face.

"Ah! Um… we were, uh…" Black started as he stuttered.

"Its fine and I would like it if you guys kept it a secret." Yellow gently smiled before taking her hat off, revealing a long ponytail, "There was not enough room for girls so I applied as a boy and I managed to get in." She explained.

"Why were you so desperate to get in? I mean, you have another year you could have applied for." White pointed out as she crossed her arms.

Yellow quickly put her hat back on, hiding her ponytail, "I… I have my reasons…" She turned pink before she shook her head, "So, please, will you keep my secret?" She asked the four teens.

"This is just… crazy…" Cheren shook his head in disbelief.

"Dude…" Gold suddenly came up behind the teen and wrapped an arm around his neck, "If you squeal, I'll personally make sure, no, we will personally make sure that your years in high school will end up as a living hell and if you move out…" He explained with malicious intentions.

"C'mon Cheren…" Black started, "I think we can live with a girl as a roommate." He suggested.

Cheren frowned to himself then released a sigh, "Fine. Then Black, we have to respect her space and make sure we don't see anything we're not supposed to see and…" He started to rant before Black covered his mouth with his hand.

"Okay, okay, I get it." Black chuckled, "Don't worry, Yellow, your secret is safe with us." He nodded his head.

Blue gave a reassuring grin and wink to Yellow, '_Thanks… Blue…_' She smiled back, happy to know that even though she may be new, she already had a reliable friend, though she had to wonder... is there a purpose for Blue or anyone in the group to keep Yellow's little secret?

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_This one turned out to be a little longer than the others. I hope this is pleasing! Oh, there will be some character development so if some characters seem like they are like this, just wait and see! ^^_

_As for the whole Green proposing to Erika, trust me, there are some couples in high school who actually do this. It's crazy I know but I felt like I had to add it._

_Hopefully, it does not seem like I'm throwing random drama out there that does not make sense. Trust me, it will once everything ties together... I know, high school is full of craziness XP_

_Laterz :3 3333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


	5. Prelude to First Day

**Author's Notes:** Sooo... here's another one and I hope to keep this pace up! ^^

_**Reviewers I Want to Thank:**_ _**Anonymous Readers (you know who you are), delighted slice, TheFireDiamond, Rubyshade, & Black Maya. **_All of you rock and so do you silent readers!

* * *

_Chapter Five_

**_Prelude to First Day_**

* * *

_**- Date: 08/12 (Thursday)**_

_**Housing Island, Academy Housing Dorms, Black, Cheren, and Yellow's Room (5:31 am)**_

* * *

'_Ugh…_' Cheren thought as he slowly got up and struggled to find his glasses. He could not believe the events of what just happened last night. That damn Blue… he agreed to it sure, to keep Yellow's secret but… she did not have to bring it that far! To blackmail him… how the hell did she even get that information about him? He knew that she was mischievous but… really?

He did not even want to remember what happened last night once he, Black, and Yellow arrived safely to their room. Yellow took up the bathroom that it forced Black to pee outside their window (well, it was what Emerald suggested to him when Black realized the other guys in the group were nowhere near their room placement). Cheren did not like the fact that he practically got a nosebleed once he got fed up waiting for Yellow in the bathroom.

Oh god… she was just… amazing for a girl disguised as a male. Cheren found himself pathetic after that night. The way he admired her nearly nude body covered by that damn but gorgeous yellow and black zebra striped bra and those… jeez, those black booty PJ shorts. It was one of the first times he's seen a girl like that, the only other one being Bianca.

Black didn't mind seeing Yellow like that. Of course, he was more of a regular male teen than Cheren was. He masturbated often while Cheren opposed the very idea of it. Of course, Black is not overly perverted as to Gold, who does so enough to make Silver complain and leave their dorm room for a month. Black merely laughed his ass off after seeing Cheren's reaction to Yellow's nearly nude body.

Yellow on the other hand was embarrassed to death. She apologized one-thousand times to hurry her little butt in the bathroom so as to not make Cheren burst through the door again. Black didn't mind but rather told her to do the opposite so he could see Cheren's reaction once again.

'_Damn Black…_' Cheren frowned as he turned to his head to his best friend. Embarrassing him like that… peeing out the window… sometimes he never understood him. He yawned and reached for his glasses and checked the clock. It was too damn early for school to start. He always hated waking up this early to get to the Academy but whatever.

Of course he did not need to wake up this early. Only a student with a first period (with the Academy allowing only up to eight, but eighth period being a sport or advanced theater classes) needed to wake up this early.

Cheren turned his head to see Black sleeping in just his boxers. He was surprised to see Black in that. Last year, Black always slept commando, much to his disagreement. Of course, just as long as he does not see Black's little package, he's fine with it. He then turned his head to Yellow's bed which was empty. Hmm… well, she was barely two years older than them and a Junior.

The bathroom door opened which got Cheren's attention. Yellow was dripping a little wet as she exited the bathroom. Her hair and body were wrapped up in towels. Through the dark, Yellow could sense someone was watching her. She felt her cheeks go red once she realized light reflecting off floating glasses in which case it was…

"EEEEEEEEEEE-" Yellow started to scream but Cheren made sure that did not happen by quickly running to her and covering her mouth with his hand.

"What the hell?" Cheren whispered angrily, "Are you trying to wake everyone in this dorm?" He questioned.

While the commotion went on between Cheren and Yellow, Black woke up from the early squeal. He rubbed the back of his head and groggily stared at the scene. His blinked a couple of times to register the scene before his eyes winded, "What the hell is going on here?" He exclaimed.

Yes… the scene did look… just as what Black thought. Cheren, dressed in his usual navy blue shirt and black boxers holding Yellow, who was nearly nude, dripping wet with just two towels over her body. Of course, it did not help that the bathroom door was open and steam was exuding from the entrance.

Cheren looked over to his best friend then, being the sharp person that he is, quickly released her as he tried to get rid of the red blush of embarrassment that formed on his cheeks, "Ah! Black, it's not what you think!" He tried to explain but Black's reaction to the whole thing seemed to be stronger than what he could explain to his best friend.

"Eek!" Yellow squealed as well, "Please Black! It's true! Cheren is telling the truth!" She could not help the blush that spread on her cheeks as well.

* * *

_**Housing Island, Academy Housing Dorms, Diamond and Pearl's Room (5:40 am)**_

"What the hell is that?" Pearl questioned groggily in response to the noise to the room above his.

"I'm pretty sure that it's just Cheren, Black, and Yellow~" Diamond responded sleepily while hugging his pillow, dreaming that it is actually a giant donut.

* * *

_**Housing Island, The Docks – S.S. Academy, Sky Deck (6:12 am)**_

"Oh, is that what I think it is?" Misty, a Senior of the Academy and Red's girlfriend for a good six years, eye's gleamed at the ring that sat proudly on her best friend's finger.

"It is and he was rather nervous when he asked." The beautiful raven-haired Senior answered with a gentle smile, "I thought it was cute when he was not acting like himself. I wish I could have taped the moment. Ooh, this ring is so beautiful~" Erika blushed as she placed her hand on her cheek.

"Aren't you and Green too young to get engaged like that anyways?" Their blonde beauty friend, Elesa, asked as she moved her right headphone to the side.

Erika crossed her arms, "Well, I wouldn't say that. I guess he's just afraid that I could have the idea of breaking up with him~" She shrugged as she stood against the railing of the boat, waiting to see her beloved fiancé.

Misty smiled for her best friend but at the back of her mind, she could not help but feel jealous. Why did Erika always get everything first before her anyways? Even more so, Misty and Red were together long before Erika and Green got together. Hell, Misty was the one who set those two up! She saw herself as a saint for doing that for the two! So why… why didn't Red propose to her before Green got the nerves to do so with Erika?

Speaking of the devil, Red appeared at the boat entrance just below with Ruby and… a new kid? Misty could not help but glare at the teenager next to her boyfriend. She felt… uneasy at the sight of the new kid.

* * *

_**Housing Island, S.S. Academy, Inside of Boat (6:20 am)**_

Yellow did a very good job at disguising herself as a guy (with the help from Cheren, Black, and Ruby no less). Ruby managed to make his way to their room to help her with her disguise. Yellow was dressed in the male Junior uniform which consisted of the following: a navy blue jacket buttoned up, a white dress long sleeve shirt, a red and yellow striped tie, black pants and black dress shoes. The key article of clothing was the navy blue hat which resembled a police hat that lay on top of her disguised pony tail. Of course, Red and Ruby were dressed in the same fashion except Red without the hat.

The one identifier on the school uniforms that told other students their grade level – freshman, sophomore, junior, senior – was the crest on the left side of their jackets. It was required for everyone to bring their jackets to the Academy or an Academy sweater or sweater vest but they did not need to wear it if they did not need to.

"First day to the Academy, eh Yellow?" Red grinned down at the disguised girl. He still had no idea and Blue made sure to keep her gender a secret from him for as long as it takes.

Yellow looked up to her Senior friend with a soft smile, "Yep. I just can't believe we have to wake up this early to get to first period." She groaned as she pulled out her schedule.

First period started at seven in the morning and the trip from the dorms to the actual Academy took about twenty to thirty minutes which gave students a good ten minutes to dock off and get to class. Students who have a first period did not like the idea of waking at five to get ready unless they did not mind rolling out of bed, putting on their uniforms, and going to school as a slob.

"Oh, you have the same class as Red." Ruby pointed out as he peeked over Yellow's shoulder to see her schedule.

Red quickly took the schedule out of her hands to see, "Hey, you do! This is great! Together, we'll survive honors human anatomy!" He grinned as he patted the back of his blonde friend.

Ruby's eyes widened at how Yellow took the friendly pat. Yellow, being the frail girl she's been, bent over with widened eyes. She didn't like the pat as she started to cough due to how hard it was, "Ah, Yellow!" Ruby started as he helped support her.

"Hm? Are you alright Yellow?" Red asked with concern.

Yellow nodded with a weak smile, "O-Of course I am." She answered, '_Dang… I need to try harder to convince people I'm a guy…' _She thought with a frown.

"Hey early birds, what's up?" Red, Ruby, and Yellow turned around to see the girls who have a first period – Blue, Crystal, Bianca, White, and Lady Berlitz. Of course, accommodating the Lady were her personal bodyguards, Diamond and Pearl. They complained at first but she reminded Pearl of the debt he owed her, "You guys look dead as hell." Blue grinned.

"Pesky girl, I don't know how you could have that much energy in the morning…" The reunited yet incomplete group turned around to see their Senior friend, Green, approach them.

Blue crossed her arms and gave him a glare, "So, I see you missed the reunion party?" She started with a pout.

Green rolled his eyes at her, "I thought Red told you about the reason." He responded in a dead tired voice.

"Of course he did but you couldn't have planned it on another night?" Blue tapped her foot at him.

"Look, I wanted to start off the year with a change in my relationship with her." Green explained as he towered over the brunette.

Blue was not intimidated at the least. Her puppy pout soon evolved into a frown, "Alright, I'm happy for you but really, to ditch your friends without informing any of us until the last minute?" She could watch Green's eyes flicker with anger, "Hey, go and be with your _beloved_ Erika. Go on, shoo, we don't really need you here, especially me." She poked his chest angrily.

"Blue…" Red started with a worried tone.

Green shook his head and turned around, "Alright fine. Just for you oh mighty Blue." He sarcastically added before he made his leave.

"Ah…" Red took a couple of steps towards his best friend's direction.

"You can go Red. It's not like I'm your master." Blue reassured him before Red ran after him. She released a sigh and held her head, frowning at the fight she got in with Green, '_Stupid Green…_' She thought to herself as she shook her head.

"Hey Blue, you alright?" Crystal asked as she took a couple steps to her.

Blue held her head back up and wore a weak smile, "Of course I am. Don't let my negative energy ruin your bright morning." She managed to let out a giggle.

"Bright?" Pearl started, "It's still dark outside and I would still be asleep if it wasn't for _someone_ here…" He directed his blame to the Lady.

Lady Berlitz did not pay any attention to her bodyguard's complaint, "How much longer until the boat sets off?" She asked the group.

"Hey! Listen to me while I'm talking!" Pearl complained.

"I'm pretty sure…" Diamond started but before he could finish, the boat blew its horn and it set a fast course to the Academy, "Now…" He finished with a surprise look on his face.

* * *

_**S.S. Academy, Stairs to Sky Deck (6:25 am)**_

"Hey, Green…" Red managed to catch up with his best friend, "Are you okay?" He asked with concern swimming in his red eyes.

Green kept his back at Red, "I don't know what Blue's problem is!" He declared, "She didn't need to explode like that to me." He growled in frustration.

"Well… technically, you made a scene by walking out angrily and-"

"Are you on my side or hers?" Green demanded.

Red jumped back with a shock look on his face, "Y-You know how I am…" He quickly explained, "I just want you guys to get along at least for this year. Whatever happened last year, I wish you two could just forget." He muttered to himself.

Green caught the mutter and felt a hit of the past smack him in the back of the head… hard. He wishes he could forget too, "Let's just find our girlfriends Red." He quickly changed the topic and with that, the two made their way to Misty and Erika.

* * *

_**S.S. Academy, Inside of Boat (6:27 am)**_

"Hey Bianca, are you excited to find out what theme we got for show choir this year?" Ruby asked excitedly, just imagining his tenor parts.

As Ruby and Bianca were geeking out about show choir, White was sitting by herself staring at the ceiling with a bored expression. As much fun as show choir is, White did not really find it too interesting. Of course, she had to deal with many talented singers but it could bore her quickly from it. She could not help but worry about how her company was doing.

"Hey, you alright there?" White turned her eyes from the ceiling to Crystal, who stood over here before she sat next to the brunette, "First period has to suck right?" She gave a tired grin, trying to start a conversation with the girl.

White smiled in return, "Of course but I'm used to it especially with running the agency." She gave a weary sigh, just thinking about the wake up calls for business meetings, paperwork, tireless auditions, and many more to list. She shook her head remembering that she shouldn't push herself too hard especially since most of her childhood was thrown out the window when she decided to take the BW Agency over at age eight.

Crystal chuckled in response, "I just have to wonder how you can take hold of those responsibilities at such a young age…" She spoke in awe, "I mean, that is just amazing…" She added.

"Aw, thanks…" White blushed in embarrassment, "Wait, I just remembered something." She slammed her right fist on her left palm, "You look familiar to someone very famous… someone who's from my agency…" She pointed out, tilting her head as she examined Crystal's physical features.

Crystal quickly frowned, "I get that a lot…" She crossed her arms and shook her head.

'_D-Did I strike something…?_' White thought in a quick panic.

"Don't worry though…" Crystal reassured her, "I just hope you won't see me in the same light as my mother." She asked of the brunette.

White kept staring at Crystal before her eyes widened, "W-Wait… you don't mean… that…"

"Yep, Lady N!xie is my mother." Crystal sighed in depression, '_People only want to be my friend just to get to know my mother and hopefully get some of her fame rubbed off of them…_' She thought as she angrily shook her head from those thoughts. Of course, those were outside people who bothered not to really know her. She was lucky to have met Gold and Silver then Blue, who tied her to the group.

Crystal felt so grateful for those three especially since she was able to find her real friends in that group. Of course, her story would be covered in a later chapter. Lost in her thoughts, Crystal failed to notice White listening intently then emphasizing with her feelings.

Of course White would know what Crystal must have gone through before. The brunette could tell that probably Crystal dyed her hair blue to try and hide and resemblance to her mother but… that did not work as Lady N!xie would do something like that too.

"Hey Crystal…" Crystal broke away from her past thoughts and returned to the present, "Don't worry, I know how you feel." Those were the only she needed to say to her. Those words only started a spark of friendship of which White has been looking for.

Maybe… just like Crystal, White could find her true friends within this group.

"Hey White!" White immediately felt herself bend over while Crystal watched the brunette with special interest, "White! Oh, there you are!" White felt dread crawl down her spine as the one girl she did not want finding her spotted her in the inside of the boat, "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed we were going to always meet up on the sky deck." Misty frowned as she crossed her arms down at the girl.

Crystal quickly stood up, "Hey Misty, I think she just wants to stay inside. It's pretty cold outside." She pointed out.

"Please, she can just wear her jacket. It's pretty warm with it on anyways." Misty quickly retorted.

White frowned before she stood up, "Its fine Crystal, I'll see you later then?" She asked before she quickly followed Misty to the Sky Deck.

'_Jeez… what does Red even see in her anyways?'_ Crystal thought as she watched White follow the red-head against her will.

* * *

_**S.S. Academy, Sky Deck (6:46 am)**_

"Sorry, I just needed to find White." Misty grinned with her right arm locked with White's left arm.

Red noticed the miserable look that donned in White's eyes, "Hm? You alright?" He asked her with much concern in his voice.

"Hm? Red, I'm fine really." Misty responded with a grin.

"But I was talking to-"

"Anyways! Green, when do you think you'll get married with Erika?" Misty questioned enthusiastically, completely cutting off Red's speech.

Erika giggled, "Speaking of marriages, I've heard the prince of Pacifica will be attending the Academy in search for a princess or so the rumors have spoken." She informed everyone, "Well I think Green heard before me which is why he decided to propose to me so that I won't dump him for any prince." She teased but Green paid no attention to her little joke.

Of course, Erika learned to shrug it off, knowing that it was Green she was dealing with. She knew that he was usually stiff and humorless but he made it up for his great appearance, his maturity level, and the fact that she knew that she still had those same feelings for him back in the seventh grade. Of course she would not let him go so easily especially since he is also the ideal man her parents have in mind for her.

"Hm? A prince you say?" Misty asked as she kept looking back and forth from Erika to Red, "Well, I do know that I love Red enough so much that I wouldn't dump him for a prince." She giggled before she quickly released White and wrapped her arms around her long time boyfriend.

Red chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Heh, thanks Misty." He responded though it was not the type of response Misty was expecting but she was going to let it slide.

"So, I wonder who he's going to pick…" Erika smiled to herself, "Maybe he could fall for you Elesa." She suggested.

Elesa shrugged with a light smile, "I wouldn't mind." She blushed at the idea.

As the girls were talking amongst themselves about the prince, with Red and Green out of the loop, White managed to sneak out of the little group and find a secluded place on the sky deck. She leaned against the railing, though careful not to slip like last time, to think about the prince.

'_Enough about boys!_' White shook her head, '_I have no time for them anyways… maybe… maybe I could get N to support my agency!_' She suddenly thought, '_Hopefully he'll be eager to see me, I can try to persuade him in supporting the BW Agency and through this, my agency will be untouchable and no slander or any dirt and penetrate it!_' White giggled at the thought.

Even though White may seem a bit socially awkward with other people and a dunce in relationships, she was a genius when she put her mind to business. She can quickly put aside everything else for the sake of her agency and business. Even though her agency was considered one of the biggest for miles, White wanted to make sure it would become the top, the number one and she did not want any slander to put it down.

Besides, it is not like White had any magical abilities with guys like Blue or even Bianca possess so why would she want to put herself under the mindset that the prince could choose her to be his princess anyways?

* * *

_**Academy Island :: Pacifica Academy, Docking Area (6:50 am)**_

"Students, we have arrived at Pacifica Academy. We hope all of you enjoy your first day at the Academy!" The captain of the boat announced as students started to leave the boat.

"Hey, most of us have honors human anatomy!" Red pointed out as he saw some of his friends' schedules, "We should walk in a group there!" He grinned before running besides his best friend.

Blue released a sigh then matched Red's grin, "Heh, I'm surprised you can take these classes Red." She giggled.

"Of course he can." Misty quickly defended him, "He's not stupid or anything." She quickly tore Red away from Green and wrapped her arm his.

'_Hmm…_' Blue frowned just a little before following the people with the same first period as her: Red, Misty, Green (unfortunately), Erika, and Crystal (just because she wanted more credit and a high GPA to stay valedictorian).

White was alone to walk by herself to her first period class – AP Music Theory. Ruby and Bianca decided to walk together because their classes were practically next to each other (both their subjects were math). She walked over to the Arts' Building which had her first period class.

She knew exactly why she took this class. This was because she was tired of the musicians, who work for the agency, throwing her all of this fancy music language at her. Oh well, if she was going to stay as the president of a soon-to-be number one talent agency, then she needed to learn everything there is to know about music.

* * *

_**Pacifica Academy, Building S, Room 404 (6:54 am)**_

"I'm gonna sit next to you Green." Red declared as he took up the empty seat next to his best friend on the third row.

The seats in the classroom were divided in rows with three seats max per desks. There were four desks and four rows so the maximum amount of students the class could hold was forty eight.

Erika giggled at the two before taking the seat in front of Green, "I'll sit here." She spoke in reassurance to her beloved fiancé. Ooh, she just loved thinking about that word… fiancé. It was just so… fancy and elegant. She loved it.

Misty took the seat next to Erika, "Hey Red, looks like I'll be sitting in front of you too." She giggled though Red gave her a weak smile in response.

Ever since the start of Sophomore year, Misty felt that she and Red were not feeling that same… connection they had back in the seventh grade. They never really fought and other students saw them as the ideal couple where they would giggle to each other and kiss whenever it was necessary. It was perfect as Red taught her to loosen up while Misty taught him to study hard for his classes however since Sophomore year, Misty felt they were… drifting.

"Hey, let's sit together here." Crystal suggested to the seats behind Red and Green. Blue seemed hesitant at first but she released a weary sigh before taking the seat behind Red while Yellow followed in the middle and Crystal taking the seat behind Green.

As the class was getting situated with more and more students, an older student in his very early twenties entered the room that appeared to attend the university at the next island. He had a long blonde bang over the left side of his face while his piercing amber eyes kept its gaze on the floor before turning around and facing the class, "Class, my name is Mack. I'm the professor's assistant and today, the prof couldn't make it so he told me to only give you this introduction packet to this class."

Most of the girls in the class could not help but admire him and his aloof aura he seemed to emanate. Green frowned a little just watching the professor's assistant pass out papers. He noticed Erika paying no attention to the man and he could only smile on the inside. However, that smile faded when he could hear him flirting with… with…

"Blue eh?" Mack asked with a flirtatious grin, "Well, I'll certainly remember you." He chuckled.

Blue giggled, "Well, I'm not one to easily forget." She winked as they continued their flirting.

'_Really Blue?_' Crystal thought with a slight pout, '_I expected her to find another boyfriend within the next week, not the first day of school!_' She shook her head as she began reading the information packet.

"Well, thank you for the packet." Blue smiled at him which Green could not help but catch.

'_What the hell does she even see in him?_' Green angrily thought, not noticing how angry he was at all.

* * *

_**Pacifica Academy, Building M, Room 607 (6:54 am)**_

Once White entered the classroom, she could not help but notice how… almost barren the classroom appeared. There were only about five other students in the class. If there was going to be one class she could find peace and solitude, it was probably going to be this class seeing as the five students did not pay any attention to her.

However, that option was gone when she noticed a couple of people in the same uniform, different from the Academy's uniforms, come into the classroom. White could not help but feel twists in her stomach while her heart started pounding three times faster than it was used to.

The teacher raised an eyebrow before she noticed who was entering. She wore a panicked face then went in a necessary bow to the last person who entered the room, "Ah~! I did not realize this was going to be your first period, Lord N!" She exclaimed.

N kept a blank gaze at the teacher, "No, it's fine. You are the professor and therefore, I hope you will treat me as a regular student as I want nothing but to learn." He explained so calmly yet extremely fast. His emerald eyes soon caught notice of the brunette sitting in the room.

White quickly felt nervous tremors throughout her body but her business-like mind managed to overcome them. She was planning to approach him and strike a normal conversation with him but instead, he approached her and at a fast pace too, and just towered over her. The students in the class only stared at the prince incredulously.

"Ah! You're the girl who fell from the ship, right?" N asked as he crossed his arms and tilted his head to the side, taking in her physical features.

As he said this out loud, White could not help but listen to the whispers taking place in the classroom. Some whispers amongst the five other students could not believe N was paying attention to that girl or how she is threatening their chances to become Lord N's princess. White was getting pretty frustrated at the small talk going around and was about to turn around to tell them off but instead N took a gentle hold of her brown hair.

_"Why are you playing with your hair? Is it that fun?"_

White's eyes widened when she remembered those exact words he asked her when they first met. She gasped a little before N realized what he was doing. He had forgotten his manners. The green-haired teen cracked a small smile, "I'm sorry, it seems I was lost in thought." He explained before he quickly took the empty seat next to her.

Of course, the three girls of the five other students in the class started a storm of unimaginable words about White. This made the brunette curse herself for even leaning against the railing on the S.S. Pacific.

The brunette put on her best business grin, "Ah, N, I'm so sorry we met in that awkward way but let me introduce myself properly." She chuckled while N wore a confused look, "I'm-"

"You're acting different than when I had met you at the beach." N spoke out loud which caused the three girls to yell in shock.

White ignored the gasps and kept her concentration at the young prince, "Well, you caught me vulnerable but it won't happen again. I just want to thank you properly and introduce myself properly as I said before." She searched his face for any signs of him to interrupt her again. Luckily, no signs appeared so she continued, "I'm White Shira, president of the BW Agency and I-"

Swiftly, N grabbed White's wrist and pulled him close to her, making everyone, including the students, teacher, and his bodyguards, to watch with shocked looks on their faces, "You're the president of the BW agency?" He asked in his usual fast paced voice.

"Y-Yes?" White answered though she too was unsure of her own answer the way to he suddenly brought her close to him. Immediately, he released her and crossed his arms, looking down at the table. White rubbed her wrist while looking at him with a confused look, "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

N returned her question with his usual blank stare, "It's… nothing…" He silently answered as the bell rang, signaling the start of first period.

White frowned to herself before she turned her head to the board and pay attention to the introduction to the course and a lecture, '_Is there something wrong with my company?_' She thought to herself, biting her bottom lip. Besides that lingering question, she also wondered… did she do something wrong?

* * *

_-First Period of the Academy-_

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

_Hmm... a little shorter than usual but I hope it turned out pretty good, what do you guys think?_

_Oh! Look out for my new deviantART account, Pinay-AZN, for any art updates for this chapter as I may put up some artwork about it and make this story into a doujin :) Oh, it would be nice if you guys (interested in DDR) supported my upcoming DDR doujin! :)_

_Anyways, I'm just gonna add this little tidbit of info:_

* * *

**_Character Mini-Info Notes:  
_**_(about the last names, yeah, I choose not to give some of them Jap. last names and yes, I know they're made in Jap. but I'm not going to argue)_

* * *

___**Red Tajiri**  
____Senior, 17_

_____**Green Oak  
**Senior, 17_

_______**Blue Shelby  
**Senior, 18_

**_________N Harmonia  
_**_________Senior, 18_

**___________Misty Naida  
_**___________Senior, 17_

**_____________Erika Hana  
_**_____________Senior, 17_

**_______________Elesa Nova  
_**_______________Senior, 17_

_________**Yellow de Grove  
**Junior, 16_

___________**Crystal Stefani  
**Junior, 15_

_____________**Gold Kaya  
**Junior, 15_

_______________**Silver ? (taking Blue's surname)  
**Junior, 15  
_

* * *

_Laterz :3 3333_

**_MiumiGirl Out!_**


End file.
